X2774
by Trouble321
Summary: “Time of death 2342.” You guys didn't really think I'd let it end like that did you?
1. Default Chapter

"Sir." Sam jogged to catch up with her CO. "Do you know why we've been called in?"  
  
"Nope." Jack said once she had caught up to him. "All I know is I was relaxing, fishing, now this."  
  
Jack spread his hands to indicate the briefing room they had just entered. Teal'c and Daniel were already seated on the far side of the table. Jack took the empty chair next to the head of the table with Sam sitting to his right. Daniel opened his mouth, most likely to ask why they were here, when the general walked in causing Jack and Sam to stand.  
  
"Be seated." General Hammond said as he sat at the head of the table. "I'm sorry to pull you from your leave but a situation has come up that only SG- 1 can help with."  
  
"General, we saved the world last week."  
  
"Colonel, please." Hammond stopped Jack before he could get on a roll. "Another top secrete military facility has discovered what we do here. We're not sure how they got access to our files but they are offering their expertise."  
  
"We have the pest already on this project, weapons experts, Doctors, scientists. What are they offering that we don't have?"  
  
"They are offering to attempt to find a 'cure' for unwanted blendings."  
  
"Sir, we've had. . ."  
  
"Yes I know. These guys are way beyond anything I heard of in the area of genetics." Hammond paused, this was the part he wasn't comfortable with. "They are requesting a symbote."  
  
"So you pulled us off leave to send us snake hunting?"  
  
"No Colonel. I called you in Teal'c discuss possibilities. . . and because they want me to send Major Carter as well. They said they'd need you for a month Major. Frankly I told them where they could go. There is no way I'll turn any of my people over to be experiment on. They said they would settle for a bit of blood and some tissue samples."  
  
"General, how do we know they'll do any better then our people?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Screw that. How do we know they won't turn into another NID?" Jack threw the pencil he had been fidgeting with down.  
  
"So far they have had limited success in combining animal DNA from non- compatible species." Jack noticed Sam tense at this. "I brought this up in casual conversation with Dr. Fraiser and she assured me this was impossible. That just confirms they are on the top of their game. This is why I'm considering their request."  
  
"Do these people have a name? I mean I want to know where to look the next time Carter goes missing."  
  
"Colonel I'm sitting right here. Could you refrain from speaking like I'm not?"  
  
"Sorry Carter."  
  
"I was told to contact a Donald Lydecker of Manticore with a decision. The president has made it clear he wishes for us to share information however he did leave the final decision up to me."  
  
"You can't do it." Sam said, her expression carefully schooled and her voice oddly detached.  
  
"Major? These people are. . ."  
  
"Monsters sir. You can not deal with them."  
  
"I thought they were top secrete, how do you know of them?"  
  
"Sirs please just trust me on this one."  
  
"Manticore, head of a man, body of a lion." Daniel muttered.  
  
"That's nice Daniel."  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
"People please." Hammond called out. When they were silent his gaze turned to Major Carter. "Major what do you know about this group?"  
  
"Let's just say they are a lot farther then combining random animal DNA."  
  
"Have you been hacking for fun again Carter?" Jack joked.  
  
"I wish sir."  
  
"Major you need to give me a better reason if you want to convince me not to cooperate."  
  
"I will not submit to the removal of any samples." Sam said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Major, last time I checked I didn't have to get you permission. You will explain yourself now!"  
  
"Sir I can't."  
  
"Major you will. . ."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"NOW Major!"  
  
"God Damn It!" Sam shoved back from the table. Quickly she moved to the door slamming and locking it. Then before anyone could stop her she went to the room's lone surveillance camera, jumped up and ripped it off the wall.  
  
"Carter!" "Major What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jack and Hammond yelled at the same time.  
  
"If you send a sample of my blood to them you'll never see me again."  
  
"Sam we don't know. . ."  
  
"No Daniel you don't know. None of you do. I'm not Jacobs biological daughter."  
  
"That's no reason to knock a camera off the wall."  
  
"Shut up Colonel and let me finish." Sam snapped. She really didn't want to be having this conversation and they were forcing her to, but damn it she didn't have to like it. "I wasn't adopted. I was stolen away from Manticore when I was two months old."  
  
"Stolen? Wait are you saying they were experimenting on human infants?" Daniel asked disgustedly.  
  
"No Daniel." Sam sighed and removed her jacket. Turning and lifting the short strands from the back of her neck she reveled a barcode. "I am the experiment."  
  
"Nice tattoo. But it doesn't prove anything."  
  
"Don't believe me?" Sam went and picked up the camera from the floor and dumped it on the table. The men stared, slack jawed at the twisted and snapped metal bracket that had once held the camera up. Quietly she added, "I'm not human."  
  
Jack grabbed the twisted metal and tried unsuccessfully to bend it. "Not human? I think the doctors would have picked up on something like that."  
  
"I've been switching my blood with a long time friend's who knows about me. That is until recently. I blamed all the abnormalities on Jolinar so only recently has the Air Force gotten true samples from me."  
  
"There is no way you could sneak them from Fraiser."  
  
Sam sighed then blurred around the table, snatched Daniel's glasses off his face and was back to where she started in under a second.  
  
"Hey!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Look I can do a lot of things. Run faster, see farther, hear better then Teal'c, hold my breath for around ten minutes. If you still don't believe me call my Dad, or have Janet—and I mean only Janet—do a DNA analysis on me. There can not be a paper trail."  
  
"Very well Major. Report to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam sounded almost defeated.  
  
"Um." Jack tried to speak once Sam had left the room.  
  
Teal'c picked up the twisted metal and attempted to bend it. He managed to move it only slightly.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"This metal is extremely strong. I am unsure how MajorCarter was able to break it."  
  
"Well here's one. Maybe she's telling the truth." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Colonel please see to contacting the Tok'ra. I want Jacob here."  
  
"Yes sir."

sgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
This is just the beginning, love it or hate it blame it on Aru cause that's who put the story idea in my head. I do want to explain a little though. I was originally going to try and have something with Max in it as well, but there is that whole time difference. I could have just done it, difference be damned, but that is one of the things that urk me in other stories. If you can mess with time in a semi-logical manner to make characters from different time frames come together then yea that's fine, but the X-5's were like 9 years old in 2009 so it wouldn't work having Sam be an X-5. However the story was still in my head so I made Sam an X-2, I'm not sure if I got the timing right, hell I'm not even sure what the X- 2's were like in the show (or if they even talked about them) Anyway, this is what I've got. Like it or hate it, let me know.


	2. X2?

Sam went to Janet's office and had her draw the blood, telling her the general would be calling with orders for in. once the blood was drawn Sam headed to her lab without a backwards glance. Shutting the door she turned to her laptop and started plugging away at a reoccurring glitch in the system, her fingers flying across the keyboard in a blur. Smiling to herself she glanced up at the corner where the camera used to be. She had fried it so many times they quit replacing it. They thought they were botched experiments but she had done it on purpose, to give her privacy to be her self. Shortly after they told her no ore cameras would be 'wasted' in her lab she went to work upgrading and modifying her computers so they could handle her speed.  
  
Sometime later Sam heard Janet moving down the hall, she didn't slow her typing when Janet entered, closing the door behind her. Janet paused when she saw what Sam was doing.  
  
"Sam? You aren't wearing that arm band again are you?"  
  
"No Janet. It never really worked on me. Not the same way it did on Daniel and the Colonel." Sam said as she continued her work.  
  
"Sam please stop." Janet placed her hand on Sam's arm stilling her movement. "Look at me."  
  
Sam stood and walked away from Janet, arms crossed, posture slightly slumped. Janet moved next to her friend and gently spun her around. She was surprised to fins Sam was crying.  
  
"Oh Sam." Janet whispered gathering her fiend in a hug causing Sam to sob even harder. Janet just held her, angry at herself for the initial reaction she had to the test results. No matter what they said Samantha Carter was very much human, this just proved it.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry." Sam hiccupped and pulled away from Janet.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"I do. I am." Sam sniffed and turned away. "I understand if you hate me."  
  
"Hate you?" Janet was somewhat taken back at how lost Sam sounded. She then realized, "This has happened before hasn't it? I mean, you've told someone, and they didn't take it well?"  
  
"I was just a kid. My teacher had asked if we could be any animal what would we be. The other kids in my class seemed so excited at the idea, so animated in their answers. I thought they would, I mean I never really fit in and I thought they would think it was cool. So when it was my turn I preceded to tell them all the different animals I was. They teased me so badly for months. Called me a freak, I tried to brush it off, tell them I was joking, but it didn't work. One girl, Sara, believed me, she thought it was cool. We stayed friends after Dad pulled me out of school. We kept in touch over the years, it's actually her blood you've been testing all these years."  
  
"He pulled you out of school?"  
  
"Had to. By then all the other X2's had died. Manticore assumed I died too but they were still keeping an ear out."  
  
"X2?"  
  
"Second generation X series. The first group, they only really used one type of animal DNA and combined it with human. They came out looking more like animals then human. With my generation they thought if they used a little bit of a lot of different animals, just using the DNA for the traits they wanted, we would come out looking more human. I think that may have been what did in the X2's."  
  
"Why did you. . ."  
  
"Survive? Not sure. The only thing I can think of is Dad told me the kids were treated like miniature soldiers from the time they could walk. It was like a preschool boot camp. Maybe all that over exertion at that early of an age did it. He also told me they experiment on the kids to see what they could handle, maybe they pushed too hard. It's really hard to tell."  
  
"Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser to the briefing room."  
  
"Well that's us." Janet said. When Sam didn't move Janet turned to see the fear return to her eyes. Putting her arm around her Janet said in a soothing voice usually reserved for calming and reassuring patients, "Don't worry about it. They aren't going to think any differently of you."  
  
"They already do. Janet I snapped the metal bracket of a camera like it was paper."  
  
"Really? That's amazing." Janet's mind temporally lingered on the impossibility of it before moving on. "Come on. I'll be there. You won't be alone."  
  
They made their way quickly to the briefing room, Sam heard her father clearly through the closed door.  
  
"Look George, you don't know how bad this place was, is." Jacob stopped talking when Sam and Janet walked in, shutting the door behind them. He wanted nothing more then to gather her in his arms but he knew it was not the time for that. "They are trying to create the perfect solider. They created. . ."  
  
"Me. They created me." Sam said when her father didn't seem to be able to say it.  
  
"Right. Created Sam and others using the brightest minds and selected aspects of various animals." Jacob sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sam's made from bear for muscle strength, cat for agility, bird for lightness of bone, shark allows her to stay under water for long periods of time. Now all this is tweaked allowing for the 'super solider' hearing is enhanced to ten times the human range. She can see better on her own then we could with binoculars. Healing ability is thirty percent more rapid and pain threshold is increased as well. There's also DNA from Einstein, Schrödinger, and Sun Tzu just to name a few. And that's just Sam, each kid was different."  
  
"Sir, the DNA work up I did was like nothing I've ever seen before. What General Carter has said explains a lot of my findings."  
  
"What's up with the barcode?" Jack asked.  
  
"What barcode?"  
  
"You know that bruise you asked about after the last mission?"  
  
Janet stood and moved behind Sam, tilting her head down to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Sir. I've never seen this before, but there was some discoloration here that I noticed after the last mission. I assumed it was bruising."  
  
"It's encoded in the kid's DNA. It's how Manticore keeps track of them. They have no names, just their numbers."  
  
"My designation is X2-361237921774, 774 for short."  
  
"Why haven't I seen this before?"  
  
"I'm very careful and remove it almost as soon as it reappears. Since we were on down time I was letting it go until we were due back. It is easily hidden by the BDU collar so I wasn't too worried when I had to come back early."  
  
"Remove? How?"  
  
"I've got a laser now, but I've tried almost everything. Used sandpaper once in boot camp. Talk about pain." Sam shivered at the memory. "It sort of grows back though."  
  
"I'm amazed they could successfully combine DNA like that, all that tampering." Janet said, running her fingers over Sam's barcode.  
  
"They weren't all that successful. Sam's had a chemical imbalance in her brain since she was seven. Her serotonin levels would drop causing her to seize. We figured that tryptophen would help bring the levels up, and that's how we've managed those."  
  
"There were some other problems we couldn't figure out how to fix. I just had to ride them out. That's until Jolinar. She managed to correct the errors Manticore made. She actually commented on what a mess I was in. The sad thing is she died because she had already weakened herself fixing me."  
  
"So let me get this straight." Jack finally spoke up. "You're part bear, bird, shark, and cat?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Shouldn't Daniel be allergic to you?"  
  
"Colonel!" Janet, General Hammond, and Jacob all shouted at the same time.  
  
"What?" Jack was preparing to get the chewing out of a life time when he heard laughing.  
  
All eyes turned to Sam who was sitting there laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Sam, you alright?" Jacob asked.  
  
"He's still the same. Nothing's changed." Sam said as she tried to control her laughter.  
  
"Major what have I told you about giggling?"  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Sam, why would anything change?" Daniel asked. "You don't treat me differently because I'm adopted."  
  
"Nor I for not being human." Teal'c said.  
  
"You're still the same person we've gotten to know over the past couple of years." Jack smiled. "And it's not like I can fault you for keeping secrets. I can't even talk about half of my career."  
  
"See I told you things would get better when you got older." Jacob said.  
  
"Yeah, but I never expected this."  
  
"Carter we go through a huge honkin' piece of alien metal on a regular basis. This doesn't even compare to the weird ass things we've seen. It's different, and it may take some time for me to wrap my head around it, but it's no big deal."  
  
"He's right." Daniel piped up again. "The only difference will be instead of him asking about wormholes Jack will be walking around asking 'can you hear me now'?"  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgc 


	3. Lydecker in the SGC

"Okay, so there's' no way we can send Sam's blood to these people." Daniel said.  
  
"You can't cooperate with these people at all." Jacob said. "They torture their kids."  
  
"Sir. General Carter's right." Janet said. "If these people can successfully combine DNA we do not want them to get their hands on a symbote. I'm sure they could manage a lot of good if they wanted but I seriously doubt that saving man kind is on their top ten list of things to do."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"If they try to integrate a goa'uld's knowledge who's to say they won't get the evilness. Or what if they find a way to enhance their enhancements?"  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"If the goa'uld knew." Daniel looked, wide-eyed, at Sam. "If you can do all that, what would you be like as a host?"  
  
"That's one of the reason's I don't tell people." Sam said.  
  
"Jacob, would one of the Tok'ra be willing to donate samples?"  
  
"Sir the Tok'ra physiology is not the same as ours."  
  
"I'm hoping we can blame any strange results on Jolinar."  
  
"We would have to ask for false reasons. The Tok'ra can not know of Samantha's uniqueness." Selmac said, taking control from Jacob. "I fear the others would wish to study her. This was one of the first serious talks Jacob and I had. He expressed a desire for us to attempt to correct her seizures. I felt it best if her existence remain a secrete. For the very reason Teal'c pointed out. We have had the occasional infiltration by the goa'uld. This information must never reach them."  
  
"We could say I'm seeing some strange things in Sam's workup and I'd like to compare it to a blended person's." Janet suggested.  
  
"Very well." Hammond said. "Jacob if you could go make your request. As soon as the samples are guaranteed I will let Mr. Lydecker know what we are willing to offer."  
  
"Sir what about the symbote?"  
  
"Just because we tell them we'll attempt to retrieve one doesn't mean we will actually try." Hammond smiled.  
sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
"General I don't think you understand." Lydecker repeated once again. "It would speed along our research immeasurable if Major Carter was actually in our facility."  
  
"I was under the impression all you wanted was genetic material. I can provide you with that. I can not, however, part with Major Carter for such a length of time. She is an integral part of this command, not to mention her duties with SG-1."  
  
"I believe you told me SG-1 was on downtime." Lydecker smiled. "Surly if you can giver her down time you can loan her to us."  
  
"Let me put it in a manner you may understand. Under no circumstances will Major Carter be returning with you." There was an edge to Hammonds voice letting Lydecker know he was absolutely serious. "If you have a problem with that I'll rescind the entire offer. I will call off the search for a live symbote and return these to Dr. Fraiser."  
  
"Fine, for now." Lydecker snatched up the sample box and left.  
  
Hammond wasn't surprised to see the Colonel, Daniel, and Teal'c enter the briefing room from the control room.  
  
"What now?" Daniel asked. "He didn't sound too thrilled with your answer."  
  
"Sir I suggest we put some protection on Carter."  
  
"Do you really think they'll try something Jack? If anything happens to Sam they have to realize they will be the first people we suspect."  
  
"It's a top secrete facility. They're good at hiding their activities." Teal'c said. "I will guard. . ."  
  
"I do not believe Major Carter will go for round the clock protection." Hammond said, cutting Teal'c off.  
  
"No I wouldn't." Sam said as she joined the others. "If you're worried you could contact the Asgard and see if they have any type of internal trackers."  
  
"We have those here Carter."  
  
"Yes sir. And we can track them, which means Manticore could easily detect it."  
  
"I will attempt to get a hold of them. For now you people still have a week of downtime. Go enjoy what time you have left."  
  
"Sweet." Jack rubbed his hands together. "What do you say? Barbeque at my place?"  
  
"Alright by me, but only if you let someone else light the grill this time."  
  
"Teal'c? " Jack asked, receiving a nod of acknowledgement he looked over to Sam. "Carter?"  
  
"I don't. . ."  
  
"Come on Sam."  
  
"Don't make me order you." Jack threatened light heartedly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good, bring the Doc and be at my place at 1600." Jack had placed his arm around her shoulder and was leading her out of the room followed by Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
Hammond watched them leave. They were his best team and for a few terrifying hours he thought he might lose that. He was still staring at the closed door when Jacob approached.  
  
"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Damn it, I'm her god father!"  
  
"You've got to understand, we were terrified if we let it out that she was so smart Manticore would pick up on it and come after her. We home schooled her until she was old enough to go to kindergarten. She lasted through second grade before people started noticing she was way ahead of the others. Thank god I was moved around a lot, I never thought I'd be grateful for that, but I think it helped keep us off the radar. If I hadn't been in the service then I'm sure we would have been caught."  



	4. The Major's Samples

"Mr. Lydecker!" Frank, one of the men in charge of analyzing Major Carter's samples, called out. "Sir, wait up!"  
  
"What is it? I have a meeting."  
  
"Sir the major's samples are amazing. There are several abnormalities that. . ."  
  
"I told you she was a host to an alien parasite. Of course there will be abnormalities."  
  
"Yes sir, but there is something else. Something not quite human. I'd like to run some. . .tests. Is there any chance we could get her here?"  
  
"They've declined."  
  
"Look there's something about her."  
  
"Frank I don't have time." Lydecker tried to push past him.  
  
"It looks like her brain has the ability to deal appropriately with more than one mind."  
  
"So."  
  
"This might be what we need to create a hive mind."  
  
"Haven't we ruled that out?"  
  
"Yes. The human brain isn't capable of handling it. Major Carter's DNA may be the answer."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." 


	5. PX3482

"Carter!" Jack snapped.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sam said without stopping her work.  
  
"Have you heard a single thing I've said?"  
  
"Yes sir. You've explained why Daniel wants to go to PX3-482, complained about me and my math, and then-under your breath. . ."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jack stopped her mid sentence. "How can you type like that and talk?"  
  
"I can do multiple things at once with ease."  
  
"Well would you stop? It's disturbing."  
  
"Sorry sir." Sam smiled as she turned, folded her hands in her lap and looked up at her CO.  
  
"Much better." Jack said smuggle. "Now, down to business."  
  
"If you would have read my report you'd know I'm in favor of going. There's a high reading of naquada about a half a days walk past Daniel's temple."  
  
"Well then, I guess you should suit up."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam turned and hit a few keys on her laptop, closed the lid, then turned and followed Jack out of her lab. Locking the door behind her.  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
"Daniel I don't think we should stay here, it doesn't seem stable." Sam grimaced as she heard the grinding sound from deep within the structure.  
  
"I just want to get this on film." Daniel was trying to film as fast as possible.  
  
Sam and Daniel were three rooms deep in the old temple, it was pitch black which was slowing Daniel down with his filming. Sam wondered around the room looking at the elaborate illustrations decorating the wall. Thanks to Manticore she didn't' need a flashlight to see. Moving back into the next room, she could feel a slight vibration in the floor but before she could thing about it her radio cracked to life.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Teal'c and I are on our way back with the UAV. ETA five minutes."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam glanced back in the other room. "I believe Daniel will need a little more time."  
  
"Jack this is amazing."  
  
"Isn't it always? Just try and finish up by the time we get there. O'Neill out."  
  
Sam smiled as she heard a muttered curse in a foreign language. Then the slight vibration turned into a rumble, moving back farther into the temple, ears straining, Sam's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam yelled as she ran back to him. "Let's go! Temple's coming down!"  
  
"What?" Daniel said without stopping his filming.  
  
"Now Daniel!" Sam grabbed him by the back of his vest just as the building started to shake.  
  
"Shit." Daniel shouted over the sudden roar as he lost his footing, held up only by Sam's strong grip.  
  
The rubble began raining down in them as they slowly made their way over the shaking floor. Sam was practically pulling Daniel along. They could see the main door and just out side they could see Jack and Teal'c rushing toward the building. They were crossing the threshold when the building came down on them.  
  



	6. Sam vs the temple

AN: Not that many reviews, this saddens me :( Here's the next chapter but I would really like to know what you guys are thinking. Am I totally screwing up, does the story line suck? Or do you like it? Shamelessly begging for reviews Really guys, good or bad I'd like to know.  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
Daniel awoke to something dripping on his forehead, Jack yelling in his ear, and a severe pain in his left leg.  
  
"Damn it Jack." Daniel mumbled.  
  
"Don't move Daniel." Sam said with a strained voice.  
  
"Sam? What happened?"  
  
"Building fell on us."  
  
"Huh, I feel surprisingly intact. However, I could do without the water." Daniel tried to wiggle around to see the extent of the space they had but was stopped short by the shooting pain in his leg. Instead he began feeling for his flashlight. "Sam have you been able to determine how big this pocket is?"  
  
"Not big." Daniel frowned at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Daniel! Carter! Respond!" Jack yelled again through the radio. Daniel reached to the radio attached to his vest.  
  
"We're here. We're alive." Daniel said, still feeling around for the flashlight.  
  
"Thank god." Jack sounded relieved. "Teal'c and I are coming. You were close when this thing came down. Any injuries?"  
  
"My legs feel pinned. Hurts pretty bad." Daniel's fingers finally found the flashlight and clicked it on. "Shit."  
  
"Daniel what about Carter?"  
  
"Tell him I'm fine."  
  
"She's fine." Daniel choked out. "But, ah hurry."  
  
"Daniel?" Jack sounded worried.  
  
"My legs."  
  
"Right we're coming."  
  
Daniel released the radio and propped the flashlight up on his hip allowing it to illuminate the small space Sam had created. Reaching up he wiped at the annoying drip on his forehead, pulling his hand back he found it was blood. Looking up again at Sam, who was braced over the majority of his body keeping the stones from crushing him, he noticed the blood was running down her neck and then dripping onto his head.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel could see her body shaking with effort.  
  
"Don't Daniel."  
  
"Damn it! What were you thinking?" Daniel could hear the rubble shifting and then he could see light. "Jack! Hurry!"  
  
"Jesus." Jack whispered as he looked in the hole he had just created and saw Sam with her hands on either side of Daniel's shoulders. Quickly moved more debris off of them, with Teal'c's help he pulled the last stone off Sam's head and was horrified to see the back of her head covered in blood.  
  
"Pull him out." Sam gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
"My foot."  
  
"I'll lift it once they've got a hold of you."  
  
"Major. . ."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Teal'c reached in and grabbed Daniel under his arms. "When you are ready."  
  
Sam slowly jammed her foot under the stone on Daniel's legs. With a grunt she started lifting, very slowly.  
  
"Not Teal'c." Daniel breathed as he felt the weight lift from his legs.  
  
As soon as Daniel was out Sam collapsed under the weight of the rubble, her head, left arm, and shoulder the only part of her visible. Jack rushed forward to check for a pulse, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he found it. He jumped onto the pile and started tossing stones aside. Teal'c appeared on the other side and within ten minutes they were able to pull her free.  
  
"Damn." Jack swore as he took in the bloody mess of his second. "Daniel how are you legs?"  
  
"I'll go dial home." Daniel grunted as he got to his feet. "I'll bring Janet back."  
  
"Just dial it Danny. We'll bring her over." Jack said quietly.  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
Remember review! For all I know you all could hate this. 


	7. Kidnaped

Janet took a deep breath before entering the briefing room. As she entered four sets of eyes turned to her.

"Doc?" Jack asked.

"She's going to be fine." Janet took the seat next to Daniel. "She has three major lacerations on the back of her head, one the length of her right forearm. Her vest saved her from serious injuries to her back but there is a lot of bruising and there are several cuts and bruises along her legs. There is a fracture of her right ulna and her right humorous is broken in two places. She also has a massive concussion and there are signs of severe muscle strain."

"I thought you said she was fine!" Jack snapped.

"I said she's going to be fine, and she will be, in time. What exactly happened out there?"

"She saved my life." Daniel said.

"The temple they were in collapsed. It took us two hours of digging to get to them. Carter was braced above Daniel, kept him from getting crushed. She had us pull him out then she just collapsed. We got her out and then to the gate. You know the rest."

"She's very lucky. You both should have been crushed." Janet looked at Daniel.

"What are we looking at for recovery time?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure." Janet opened the folder in front of her and flipped through the pages. "I would say six to ten weeks but with all this new information. . . her real blood work showed a high concentration of stem cells. Theoretically they should drastically increase healing time. . ."

"Excuse me sirs." Lt. Mears knocked on the door. "Major Carter is awake."

The three male members of SG-1stood and headed for the door.

"Gentlemen!" Janet barked. "You will not go rushing in there. You will wait until I am satisfied she is ready for visitors." With that she turned and left the room.

"He-ey." Janet said as she walked into the room.

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked as she sat up.

"Better then you." Janet frowned when Sam swayed slightly in her bed. "Sam you shouldn't be up yet."

"What do you mean, better then me? That slab of rock on his leg was heavy. I didn't think I could lift it."

"He's fine. The bone was only bruised. There must have been another under it that kept it from crushing him. I've got him on crutches for comfort. Now Sam please lay down." Janet waited patiently as Sam carefully lowered herself to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a temple fell on me."

"Sam please. I'm not sure how to treat you." Sam's eyes widened and she physically flinched. "Wait, don't take this the wrong way. I'm strictly speaking from a medical stand point. This is all new to me. Your body is producing an unnatural amount of stem cells, I'm guessing here but you heal a lot quicker then you let on don't you?"

"Yes."

"How much faster?"

"I should be 100 in about a week. I usually just time my recovery closely to the time frame you give the general."

"So when I said your arm would heal in three weeks. . ."

"I moped around, palmed pain meds and faked being in pain." Sam's eyes started to droop. "Do you realize how bad I wanted to rip that damn cast off my arm?"

Janet smiled slightly as a huge yawn split her friends face. "Get some rest. We'll talk more later."

Walking out of the room Janet wasn't surprised to run into the rest of Sam's team as well as the general.

"Well?"

"The last time she broke her arm, it was a small fracture, we normally wouldn't put a cast on it but I know—well I though I knew—Sam and I was worried she wouldn't give her arm the rest and support it needed to heal. So I did cast it, and I told her it should take about three weeks to heal completely."

"What does this have to do with her current injuries?" General Hammond asked.

"It seems that fracture healed in a few days. Apparently she takes the time scale I give the general and uses it as a template on how to act after an injury."

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked.

"To keep people from asking questions." Daniel supplied. "We see her 'working through her pain.' She can still do her work, popping pills and grimacing at the right moments. We just think she works too hard."

"Would not taking your pain medication impair her ability to think clearly?"

"She palmed them." Janet answered, amused to see Teal'c's eyebrow shot skyward. "It means she created an illusion, it looked like she was taking it when she really wasn't. I'm going to have to totally re-learn her as a patient. I can tell you she will be fine but I have no idea what the time frame will be or how things will progress."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Sit down Major!" Jack emphasized her rank earning him a hard glare as she complied. "I know Fraiser said you could come home but she said to take it easy. Cleaning isn't taking it easy."

"It needs to be done." Sam complained from the sofa. She was tired and her arm was throbbing but she had rushed out of the house when she left the day before leaving much of her breakfast out.

"You know Carter," Jack came out of her kitchen with a half gallon jug of milk, "I never imagined you to be this . . ."

"Gross." Sam turned up her nose as she smelt the spoiled milk. "Sir please dump that out back."

Jack smiled as he headed back into the kitchen. Sam stretched out, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it poured in through her picture window. Jack reentered the living room to find Sam sleeping. Grinning to himself he went back to clean up her kitchen.

"Carter, hey." Jack gently nudged her sleeping form. Sam startled and looked fuzzily up at him. "Time for your meds, then sleep in a real bed."

Sitting up Sam realized the sun was already setting. Taking her pill from Jack's open hand she dry swallowed it. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"I did take it sir." Sam sighed. Standing she limped back toward her room. "I only palmed them when I didn't need them."

His only reply was a loud thump.

"Sir?" Sam turned back to the living room to see her CO crumpled on the floor. A sharp pain brought her attention to the dart that was now sticking out of her chest. "Shit."

Pulling it out she looked at it, her mind was already fuzzy from the pain meds she was on and whatever was in the dart wasn't helping things. She snapped out of her daze when a man dressed in black stepped up to her. Sam dropped the dart and punched the man, knocking him out cold. As soon as her fist connected with his face there were two more darts protruding from her stomach and thigh. The last thing she saw before collapsing were three more men in black emerging from the darkness.


	8. She's an X2

"Doctor?" Hammond asked as he moved next to Jack's bed.

"He's lucky I decided to check on Sam. The sedative in his system is the one we designed for the Goa'uld." Janet looked up at her CO. "To be exact it is the diluted version I created for Major Carter."

"Why did he have such a problem with it?"

"Ever since Jolinar Major Carter has had difficulties with regular medication, especially sedatives. The one I created for her is more potent then most. For us only the smallest amount would be enough to knock out a full-grown man for well over twelve hours. The amount in the dart was enough to stop his heart. We've revived him, twice, but it will still be touch and go until it has worked it's way through his system."

"What of Major Carter?"

"Assuming there was equal amounts of the drug in all the darts? Normally I'd say she could handle four _maybe_ five doses safely." Janet sighed and shook her head. "However, with the pain medication and muscle relaxes she's on for her injuries I'd be worried if they hit her with more then two."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Well?" Lydecker demanded.

"We almost lost her in transport."

"I thought the drugs were designed specifically for her!"

"No sir. She didn't run, she coded twice on the way in. She was injured on her last mission, we didn't know. Her blood work showed high amounts. . ."

"Is she going to live? I don't want to have to explain why I'm in possession of a dead Major."

"Well sir the thing is," the Doctor stuttered as he watched Lydecker visibly lose his patience. People were known to disappear when they screwed up around here, "her blood work. . .she's ah, she's an X series. X2-361237921774 to be exact."

"What!" Lydecker shoved past the Doctor into the room where Major Carter lay still unconscious. He none so gently rolled her on her side and stared at the clearly visible barcode. "Well, well. It looks like we've gotten more then we bargained for. Do your tests. I want her ready for training ASAP. She's the only X2 left, I want to know why she survived and what she is made of."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"We know where she is! Why won't you let us go in and get her?" Jack yelled.

"Son we have no proof that Manticore took her."

"Who else?"

"Colonel! As I was saying we have no physical evidence and getting into Manticore is next to impossible. We have contacted the Asguard as well as the Tok'ra, they may have a way to help."

"You heard what goes on there, and her thing," Jack smacked the back of his neck indicating Sam's barcode, "was showing. They will know who she is!"

"I'm doing all I can." General Hammond tried to remain calm. It was hard he was just as shaken by Sam's kidnapping as Jack was.

"It's been two weeks!" Jack shouted. "If they were going to do their tests and return her she'd be back by now!"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam kept a steady glare on the man she had quickly begun to hate. Lydecker had her chained to the bottom of what was basically a giant fish tank. Her lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen yet she sat on her knees at the bottom of the tank with a calm exterior despite her growing panic. She sat there, her steely gaze never once leaving his. Her vision started graying out but she still refused to try and swim to the top. She was chained to the bottom after all and she sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of panicking.

Lydecker stood watching, 774 was stubborn and strong willed. She had passed the times of the newest X4's and the doctors were starting to worry. They had already strongly recommended they drain the tank. But he refused. He wanted to see exactly what she was made of. As he watched, her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went lax.

"Drain it!" He shouted.

The large tank drained in seconds and the medics rushed in. Lydecker knew she would be fine, turning her looked expectantly to the woman manning the recording equipment.

"Time fourteen minutes thirty-seven seconds. Her heart rate was abnormally low almost the entire time."

"Almost?"

"It was accelerated as she was brought in and attached to the equipment then spiked when the water started flowing in. After that it dropped and remained at 40 bpm."

"Meditation?" Lydecker guessed.

"That would explain her ability to remain under for such an extended time."

Sam had been quickly revived and was now being marched past Lydecker. She was miserable, they already removed her cast and hadn't given her any pain medication since she originally woke up two weeks ago. Her arm ached along with her chest from the recent chest compressions. Even so she still tried to break free of her escort as they past Lydecker. One punch, that's all she wanted, one punch to wipe that smug look off his face.

Lydecker smiled as 774 broke one hand free before being knocked out by the X4 following behind her. "Drop her in her cell. No rations."


	9. rescue

"We've gotten video surveillance from a satellite. . .yes sir it clearly shows Major Carter in a live fire training exercise. . .Yes we're positive. She was wounded and forced to continue while injured. . .Yes there is more. . .Yes sir. I understand. Thank you." Hammond hung up the red phone and called in a passing airman. "Lieutenant tell Colonel O'Neill I want to see him immediately."

"You wanted to see me?" Jack asked as he entered Hammond's office a few minutes later.

"I want you to get Teal'c and Daniel and be ready in fifteen."

"Sir?"

"We've found Major Carter. NASA has been conducting surveillance over known Manticore institutions, three hours ago she was spotted on the compound grounds during a live fire exercise. Jacob is unavailable, however the Tok'ra have brought us a cargo ship to expedite her rescue." Hammond paused, the next part wasn't going to go over well and he knew it. "Dr. Fraiser is almost finished loading her equipment. . ."

"What happened to Carter?"

"During the exercise she was injured. After reviewing the tape Dr. Fraiser felt she should go, she's worried about the medical attention they are giving Major Carter."

"Sir?"

"After she was injured she was forced to continue with the exercise." Hammond held up his hand to forestall the colonel's comments. "Go get your team. You'll have to sneak in, grab her, and sneak out. Take only zats, I want no deaths on this run. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Go bring her home."

"Jack when are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Daniel was annoyed to say the least. Jack had rushed into his office and barked at him to 'gear up-black-now' and when he didn't move quick enough Jack grabbed him and shoved him out the door. "Is there a reason we're geared up and in the parking lot?"

"We've got a ride to catch." Jack muttered as the rings descended and took them to the ship.

"Colonel," Janet said as they appeared before her. "What took you so long? We need to go."

"What is going on!" Daniel looked between Jack and Janet.

"Teal'c you drive, the directions are in there already." Teal'c bowed his head and moved to the controls.

"They found Sam, Daniel." Janet explained. Making a sweep of the cargo hold full of medical equipment she continued. "And she's been injured, that's why I'm here. Jacob was unavailable but he sent us the ship."

"I thought we couldn't go."

"Hammond pulled some strings and got satellite surveillance on the known Manticore grounds. They got the proof we needed now we're going in to get her before they move her somewhere else."

"O'Neill we have arrived." Teal'c called over his shoulder. "I am scanning the compound for naquada."

"Can't this thing scan for people?" Janet asked.

"Indeed it can. However the naquada in Major Carter will allow us to distinguish her from our enemies."

"Good thinking."

"MajorCarter is three floors below the surface, on the west end of the building. We will not be able to use the ring transporters." Teal'c switched the scan to display thermal scans. "There appear to be three people in with MajorCarter."

"Alright, Daniel you guide us once we're down there. If these guys are like Carter I'm worried about being heard so we'll keep it silent on our end."

"O'Neill it appears that several personnel are about to leave the structure. We may gain access if we go now."

"Right." Jack tossed Teal'c an extra zat then grabbed a second for himself.

Daniel had maneuvered the cloaked ship next to the door as Janet activated the rings sending Jack and Teal'c into the night. They moved to behind the door and waited for it to open. When it did they were surprised to see four young men, maybe early teens, with M-16's, dressed in BDU's, military right down to their buzz cuts. They were quickly zatted and pulled back into the building. Jack was again surprised to find the young man he was dragging was actually a young woman.

"There appears to be a stairwell to your immediate left." Daniel spoke into his ear.

Jack stood up and looked at the door with 'stairs' printed in large bold letters then to Teal'c and shrugged his shoulders. Slowly he opened the door, poking his zat in ahead of him.

"There's no one in the stairs." Daniel said guessing as to why his friends were moving so slowly. Jack rolled his eyes then moved into the stairs followed by Teal'c, they raced down the three flights as quietly as they could without giving up any speed.

"The corridor's clear. Sam's at the end of the hallway on the left." Daniel and Janet watched as the blips representing their friends make their way down the hall.

"Daniel!" Janet pointed to the edge of the screen. Punching the toggle on the radio she warned Jack and Teal'c. "Sir there's a dozen men heading your way. The room to your right is empty."

They watched the two blips pause in the hallway before moving into the suggested room.

Jack was standing by the door, holding his breath, zat aimed at the door, ready for trouble. He jumped when Teal'c tapped on his shoulder. Turning to glare at the large Jaffa he found himself face to face with a disk. Taking a closer look he saw the previous day's date followed by a number he didn't recognize.

He shrugged and Teal'c pulled him over to a desk full of disks with the same number, the dates going back a little over two weeks. Picking up a pen Teal'c wrote on the disk and handed it back to Jack. Major Carter was written in Teal'c's neat print with an arrow pointing to the number. Jack looked from Teal'c to the small stack of disks, then back to Teal'c. Grabbing the stack he handed half to Teal'c and started shoving the rest in the pockets on his vest.

"You're clear." Daniel spoke into their ears. "There is only one man in the room with Sam now. He's standing off to the right of the door."

They left the room and rushed down the hall to Sam's room. Jack nodded to Teal'c then zatted the door, Teal'c rushed in and quickly zatted the guard before he knew what was going on.

"Shit." Jack muttered when his eyes fell on the woman in the center of the room.

Sam stood her full height in the center of the room with her head held high even though her eyes were closed. Her stance reminded Jack of the old Roman crosses, except there was no wooden cross holding her up, her arms were being pulled away from her sides by heavy metal chains shackled to her wrists. Jack then noticed that Sam had her hands wrapped around the chains, first and second fingers curled through the large links allowing for a better grip. The short length of chain between her hands and the manacles attached to her wrists was slack. Following the chain to where he assumed it would be attached to the wall, Jack was again surprised to find it connected to a large weight. Moving closer he read the engraving on the cylinder, '300lbs' how the hell was she holding that? Looking over he saw Teal'c was also examining the weight rigged on the opposite side of the room. Turning his attention to the mechanisms holding the weight Jack leaned over trying to find the down button. His stomach made contact with the chain and he jumped back with a hiss of pain.

"Sir?" Janet spoke in his ear.

"She's chained up Doc, and they've gone and electrified the chain."

"O'Neill. I have found the controls."

"Good." Jack ducked under the chain and moved behind Sam, ready to catch her once the chains were released. "Go for it T."

As Teal'c released the chains Jack prepared himself for the weight of his 2IC. Instead of falling Sam elbowed him in the face as soon as the chain dropped to the floor. Teal'c grabbed her by her upper arms before she had a chance to turn and continue her attack.

"MajorCarter you must desist. We are here to set you free."

"Teal'c?" Sam's eyes snapped open, confusion evident in their blue depths.

"Nice to see you too Carter." Jack said as he picked himself up off the floor trying to stem the flow of blood from his now broken nose.

"Colonel?" Sam tentatively reached out and touched his face, making sure he was really there and not some drug induced hallucination.

"Yea, we're real." Jack said as if reading her mind.

Sam sighed and finally gave in to her body's demands, collapsing in an unconscious heap into Teal'c capable arms.

"Damn." Jack cursed.

"O'Neill we must remove the shackles." Teal'c said as he lowered her to the ground.

Jack ran over to the fallen guard and searched his pockets until he found a set of keys. Moving back to where Teal'c was hunched over Sam he noticed for the first time how bad she looked. There was blood soaking through her pant leg, several cuts through her shirt that went just deep enough into her skin to bleed a lot but not to cause too much damage. Although her paleness made him wonder just how much blood she had lost. The worst injury by far were the angry red burns on both her hands and wrists, which they discovered as they removed the shackles.

"Colonel?" Janet's worried voice spoke into his ear.

"She's not good. She stayed conscious long enough to recognize us. She's lost a lot of blood, be ready." Jack watched as Teal'c picked up their precious cargo. "Is the hall clear?"

"Yes." Daniel said after surveying the screen before him.

Janet hurried around, rummaging through her supplies, pulling out the things she knew she'd need. Laying them out for easy access as she listened to Daniel calmly talk them back out of the compound.

"Oh no." Daniel looked from the screen back to Janet. "There are about twenty guys waiting just outside the door. Jack hold your position! I repeat, do not walk out that door!"


	10. going home

Daniel fired, shooting the ground around the soldiers sending debris flying and causing them to change their focus to finding their new enemy. He continued to fire, allowing Jack and Teal'c the distraction they needed to get away from the building. Janet smacked the controls, and as soon as the rings deposited the trio on the deck she shouted to Daniel. "Got 'um!" Then turning to the others, "Put her over there."

"Good thinking there Danny-boy." Jack said as Daniel joined them in the bay. Teal'c placed Sam on the gurney and then moved up front to take them back to the mountain. Jack and Daniel hung back a little so they weren't in the way, but close enough to help if they were needed. The only sound was the steady cutting of cloth.

"Son's of Bitches!" Janet cursed.

"What!" Jack rushed over, and quickly wished he hadn't.

"This was never treated! And look, here and here, it looks like someone was digging in the wound." When Janet wiped at the wound she found it was still slowly oozing blood. "Sir, I need you to check her pulse."

"Fifty-three." Jack said after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"Did it twice."

"Shit!" Janet grabbed the IV supplies and as quickly as she could she inserted it into the inside of Sam's forearm. "Grab the blood and the IV pole."

Jack ran and grabbed it and Janet hooked it up, letting the blood run as fast as it would go. She then moved back to the GSW, it appeared to be only the site of blood loss. Quickly she packed the wound, she wouldn't be able to remove the bullet until they were back at the SGC. Next she turned her attention to the dislocated shoulder, which was easily slipped back into place.

Janet took more time to examine Sam's hands. There were angry red burns that ringed her first two fingers then down across her palm and a two-inch wide burn around her wrist.

"The chains were electrified and weighted." Jack explained.

"Weighted?"

"Yea. They had her arms pulled out to the side, like a T you know? And the ends were weighted down. I couldn't even budge the weights, 300lbs on each side. She had a hold of the chains, I guess she was trying to keep the weight off her wrists."

"What kind of people are they?" Janet whispered.

"T'ld you they w'r m'nst'rs."

"Sam!"

"Jesus Carter. Don't you know when to stay knocked out?"

"S'ry." Sam took a deep breath and winced. "Um, thanks."

"For what?"

"Rescue. Shoulder." Sam opened her eyes and squinted against the light. "For the blanket you're getting so I'm not lying here naked in front of my CO."

Jack turned quickly and retrieved a blanket. Walking backwards he held it out until Janet took it from him. Once she was covered he turned around again.

"Sorry 'bout that Carter."

"No problem."

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked. She was amazed Sam was conscious. Even more amazed at how rapidly she was becoming lucid, her eyes were clearing and the slur was practically gone.

"I hurt."

"Where."

"Everywhere."

"Sam." Janet's tone was warning.

"I'm serious."

"Do you want something?"

"No. Not until we're back in the SGC." Sam looked around, noticing for the first time where she was. "Is Dad here?"

"No. Apparently the Tok'ra are way busy. But they were kind enough to lend us this nice ship."

"How thoughtful." Sam screwed her eyes shut after a particular breath shot pain through her chest.

"Sam, how well do you heal from injuries this extensive?"

"Badly. Too much blood loss, that's what they were looking to discover. They were going to come close to letting me bleed out, then see how my body coped with the stresses they were putting on it."

"Well they were pretty damn close."

"I know. They finally left to get the doctor when you guys showed up."

"I guess the good news is there were four bags of your blood in the bank, so this transfusion has all those stem cells in it."

"That'll help."

"You keep Carter's blood lying around? That's a little disturbing."

"Because of her physiology we thought it would be best if she donated blood for herself. We've tested to make sure she was compatible, and she was. . ." Janet trailed off and looked down at Sam. "Or did we? What we tested wasn't really your blood was it?"

"Yes it was, by then it was, but I'm a universal donor for a reason."

"So you could swap blood if you were ever in a pinch."

"Yupp."

"Hey! You could have told us she was awake!" Daniel grumbled good-naturedly as he joined them. "We're home. Janet, your team's waiting below us along with General Hammond."

"Wait." Sam said when Janet started to move the gurney. "Could you please make sure this blanket is secure?"

"MajorCarter, it is good to see you awake."

"Thanks. I wish I wasn't though."

Janet finished tucking the blanket under Sam. "Guys you'll have to catch the next set of rings. We all won't fit with the bed."

Jack and Daniel stepped away from the ring platform, and then Teal'c activated them. Once on the ground Janet wheeled Sam over to the general so the guys could join them.

"Doctor, Major." General Hammond greeted them. "I was under the impression you were in critical condition."

"Oh I am." Sam grimaced.

"Major?"

"Sir, Major Carter's lost the majority of her blood. The gunshot wound from the surveillance video was never treated. There are burns on her hands and wrists, dislocated shoulder, and judging by the way she's breathing a few broken ribs."

"I realize I'm not a doctor, but should you be conscious?" Hammond asked.

The seriousness in his voice made Sam burst into laughter. Her ribs protested and her laughter died down quickly.

"Hey!" Jack said as he walked over. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sir." Sam said, although the huge smile on her face gave her away.

"If you'll excuse us sirs, Sam has a date with the OR." Janet said as her staff wheeled Sam into the Mountain.

"I thought the Stargate brought the unusual sights to our door." Hammond said as he watched the medical team disappear around the corner. "But in all my days I have never had a critically wounded solider laugh and joke with me." Turning his attention to Jack his mood sobered. "How was the retrieval?"

"Smooth sir. We even picked up some home movies." Jack said, pulling the disks from his vest. "They are all Carter's, we're not sure what's on them, but 10 to 1 it ain't pretty."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Alright guys, this is all I have written. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to the story, but I'll try not to let too much time pass. Let me know what you think, maybe give me some suggestions to what you think should happen next.


	11. What happened at Manticore

"Guys you don't need to be here." Jack said when Daniel and Teal'c entered the briefing room.

"Janet said she didn't know how long the surgery would take. Besides I want to know what happened. The worst part after we got Sam back from Conrad was not knowing what had happened."

"Daniel, I'm not sure. . ."

"Colonel, he ahs every right to see this." Hammond said. "Go on, start the tape."

Jack sighed and hit the play button, the screen came to life revealing Sam on a standard hospital gurney, she was extremely pale and there was a tube down her throat although it was no longer attached to anything.

'Subject Major Samantha Carter was resuscitated twice during transport and once after her arrival. Subject is now stable. We are taking blood samples as well as several tissue samples focusing mainly on the two entry sights.'

Jack closed his eyes briefly then watched as the team turned Sam on her side to gain access to the back of her neck. He could see the exact moment they realized who she really was.

"I'm just gonna," Jack hit the fast forward button, "there's a lot to go over, I just want the basics now. I'll read the rest after this has been transcribed."

The remainder of the days disk showed various medical procedures being done as well as the removal of the cast, before they literally tossed her in a cell, all of this was watched in fast forward. The recordings for the next day showed Sam in the cell, the one time she moved, from the floor to the small cot, she appeared to be in great pain. No one entered the cell, there was no food nor water given to her nor any type of medicine. The next disk showed Sam begin to move around, soon after she began pacing and looking for a way out of the cell. By the end of the third day she has still not been given food, water, or medicine.

The beginning of day four Sam was forcibly taken from her cell to another room where she was strapped into a chair, head held firmly in place, bite bar in her mouth, and eyes forced open as a lazer was shone directly into her eye.

'How were you able to escape?'

'Got out with the bath water.' Sam replied, her voice was shaky but obviously pissed.

'How did you survive, were you treated overseas?'

'Sure, that and a lot of candy.'

'Turn it back on. I'll be back in an hour.'

Jack again sent the images speeding across the screen but he didn't stop when the laser was again shut off.

"Colonel?"

"She wouldn't break yet. See," Jack pointed as the restarted their machine, "started again."

The time stamp at the bottom of the screen showed two hours had passed when they stopped the machine again.

"Now. How did you escape?" The man asked. Frowning when he received no response he moved directly in front of her slamming his hands down on her restrained arms, purposefully jarring her broken arm. He brought himself to eye level with Sam and repeated the question only to have her spit in his face. "Bitch! Turn it up. Maximum power, and call me in-I don't know-three hours."

"Sir. Lydecker gave explicit instructions not to cause any permanent damage."

"I don't care!"

"Sir we've already pushed to hard. We'll be lucky if this last session didn't do any damage."

"Fine!" The man started to storm out then stopped and turned back. "But you tell Lydecker he'll get nothing from this one without more intense methods!"

The rest of the CD was full of more medical procedures. More blood work, X-Rays, CT scans, spinal fluid was taken, and to the horror of the men an hole was drilled in the back of Sam's skull-although they had no idea why. Sam was then taken back to her cell and left along until noon the next day when she was finally brought some food.

After she ate the endurance tests began. She was hooked up to several wires and put on a treadmill. They had her running at 60mph for a little over an hour, once her breathing became labored they forced her to go faster until her arms and legs were a blur. Next came weight machines, Sam was lifting weights so heavy they doubted Teal'c could handle them. After she lifted, pushed, and pulled in every possible way they moved to another room where they forcibly removed Sam's clothes then locked her in.

"God, what did they do that for?" Daniel said averting his gaze from the screen, fearing the worst.

"Hot and cold." Jack muttered.

"What?"

"I believe they are attempting to discover MajorCarter's ability to deal with extreme weather conditions." Teal'c spoke calmly. There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "You may look DanielJackson. MajorCarter is once again properly concealed."

"She looks horrible."

"Those bastards are lucky they didn't give her a heart attack."

"774, we have intercepted a shipment headed for your Area 51." Lydecker motioned for the two men to bring in the box. Another young man stood off to the side, his gun carefully trained on Sam as Lydecker opened the box. "Unfortunately the owners manual seems to be missing. What are these and how do they work?"

The young man now cocked his gun, ready for anything. Sam knew he wouldn't hesitate to shot her if she didn't do as she was told. Moving to the box she carefully hid her excitement. Nestled among various artifacts and gadgets was a healing device as well as a ribbon device.

"This," Sam slowly pulled out the healing device and slipped it on her hand, "is a healing device." Aiming the device at her still broken arm she activated it, grateful as the pain quickly went away.

"Stop." Lydecker slapped her hand away. "What all can it do?"

"It can heal most injuries but has no effect on infections." Slipping it off Sam next picked up the ribbon device and fitted it on her hand. "This is a ribbon device." Sam smiled as their lack of response when the crystal lit up.

"It's function?"

"This," Sam aimed the weapon at Lydecker then the armed guard, "is a weapon."

Sam threw the guard across the room with the device then turned on Lydecker as he shouted for help. Soldiers poured into the room quickly over powering Sam with their sheer numbers. Sam fought them when she had to and got off shots when she could but once they got a hold of the ribbon device she was quickly taken down. The CD ended there and Jack stood to put in the next one.

"I am pleased to see MajorCarter fighting back." Teal'c said.

"You know I'm amazed that with all the information they managed to get about the stargate that they didn't know what that was." Daniel pondered allowed.

The next CD started with Lydecker speaking to a technician in the room with the lazer chair.

"Sir, 774's DNA has been altered from it's original design."

"With the symbote we knew. . ."

"No sir. There was a strange protein and traces of an unknown metal but this is different. It looks like someone went in and rearranged several specific pairs. See," The technician opened a folder and handed it to Lydecker, "here and here. We've been working on these sequences on the PsyOps group. I wouldn't be surprised if she had some latent mind reading abilities and/or precognoscence. Although it would most likely be interpreted as good intuition."

"If we didn't do it and you're saying the symbote didn't do it, then who did?"

"I don't know sir, but this and the protein and foreign metal in her system, I think it's why she was able to resist us before. I believe she could tolerate much more extreme levels. She can defiantly surpass the critical level of the X4's."

"Fine, do it." Lydecker spat.

"Sir, if I'm wrong we would destroy her mind."

"774 belongs to us. I've just received confirmation, we're not giving her back." Lydecker said as Sam was brought in and strapped into the chair.

Jack fast forwarded until they turned it back off, it had only been thirty-five minutes.

"How did you activate the alien devices?"

"Works off thoughts."

"Then why can no one else activate it?"

"Have to have naquada."

"Naquada?" Lydecker asked. "How do I get that?"

"Left over from the symbote."

"That must be the unknown metal."

"Your DNA has been altered on the cellular level. How did this happen?"

"Nirti."

"How did you escape Manticore?"

"Bath. . ." Sam started shaking, sweat rolling down her face, "bath water."

"Are there more advanced races then the Gould?"

"Yea."

"Have they given you any of their technologies?"

"N. . .no." Sam forced out.

"Do you not have new fighter planes, new medications, power supplies?"

Sam tried to answer but she seemed to be in pain, finally blurting out a weak "no."

"Who is Nirti?"

"Gou'ald."

"How did she change your DNA?"

"Machine left by the ancients."

"How did you escape Manticore?"

Sam didn't even attempt to answer.

"How did you escape Manticore!" Lydecker yelled. When she still didn't answer he ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. Turning to the technician, "Have her prepared for the tank as soon as she's thinking straight."

"Why did Sam answer the questions?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever they used on her, it looked like it worked." Jack answered.

"Major carter only reveled information Manticore could do nothing with, as it was all related to things on the other side of the gate. Any questions regarding what we have here she managed not to answer." General Hammond said. "We won't know what was going on in her head until she debriefs. Oh my god."

Everyone's eyes snapped back to the screen as Sam was lead into the giant fish tank looking thing. Minutes ticked by as they watched their friend sit calmly at the bottom. Only Teal'c didn't jump when Janet walked in, talking as soon as she entered.

"Major Carter's doing fine, we've removed the bullet and are replacing the blood as quickly as we can." Janet paused when she noticed the television. "What's this?"

"We found these at Manticore, video documentation of what happened to Carter."

"What is she. . ." Janet trailed off as she realized Sam was completely submerged. "Why is she just sitting there?"

"She's chained to the bottom." Daniel explained.

"What! How long?"

"Ten minutes and counting."

"That's. That's not possible." Janet moved closer to the screen.

"MajorCarter and I have often mediated together. I believe she has placed herself into a meditative state."

"Even if that is true, the brain can't survive without oxygen. Brain damage starts around four minutes. She shouldn't be alive right now let alone conscious."

"Fifteen minutes." Jack said.

"This isn't possible." Janet said. She was seriously worried yet there was a small part of her that was amazed by what she was seeing. Janet shoved that thought away, sickened at herself for thinking it. Then she panicked briefly when she saw her friends eyes roll back as she finally passed out.

No one spoke as the tank was drained and they revived Sam. Janet was amazed that Sam was able to walk out under her own power and seriously impressed when she tried to get to Lydecker. After Sam was knocked out Janet reached out and hit the stop button on the player.

"Doctor?"

"Sir I came to report that Sam's doing surprisingly well. We had enough of her blood to replace what was lost. The surgery to remove the bullet went smoothly and I expect her to wake up within the hour." Janet sighted. "However, after viewing this I'm worried. They could have done anything. She heals so quickly that there would be no evidence."

"I have written the basics of what we're seeing here. I'll bring you a copy when we're finished. I'll also see you have a copy of the transcript once it's completed."

"Thank you General." With that Janet turned and left the guys to continue viewing the tapes.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

this chapter was difficult for me to write. It didn't seem to flow and I apologize if it sucks. I have more written, but finding the time to actually type it up is difficult. Let me know if I should keep going, if you like it or not...


	12. wakin' up angry

AN: Chapter 11 was responses to reviews but has been replaced with a real chapter, so read that first if you haven't already

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Waking up slowly, Sam kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow and even. A strong antiseptic smell assaulted her senses, a hospital. There was something more, something safe. As she racked her brain to identify the smell she heard paper shuffle, Janet! Opening her eyes the room slowly came into focus. Glancing around here eyes settled on her friend sitting near the foot of her bed, several papers in her hand and a frown marring her face.

"A little light reading before bed?" Sam teased.

"Sam! He-ey, I didn't realize you were awake." Janet stood and moved up to Sam's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Sam tried to sound happy but coughed instead, her dry throat protesting to being used.

"Here." Janet held out a cup of water. "Seriously Sam, how do you feel?"

"I'm a little achy, but happy to be home." Sam frowned at the serious look on her friends face. "Janet, are you alright?"

"Yes. No." Janet rubbe3d her face with her hands. "Sam they documented everything that happened to you. The Colonel and Teal'c stumbled across the disks and brought them back."

"Oh." Sam sighed, she would have rather not have her friends know all the details. Sam grabbed Janet's hand, wincing slightly as she irritated the burns. "Janet, look at me. I'm back, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be!" Janet snapped as she lost her battle with her tears. Flipping through the papers she read, "Died three times in transport! Medical procedures with no anesthetic. Who knows what that lazer did to your eye let alone your brain. You were beaten severely on three separate occasions by numerous 'supersoldiers'."

"Four times." Sam corrected.

"Damn it Sam! I watched you drown!" Janet was crying openly now and Sam wrapped her arms around her. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be dead, or worse."

"Oh Janet. I wish you hadn't seen what happened. It was bad, I'll admit, but I made it through ok. If I could take it back I would, make it so they never found those disks."

Janet let out a small laugh and pulled back from the embrace. "Only you would be concerned about someone else after what you've been through." Not getting a response, she repeated her earlier questions. "Really Sam. How are you?"

"Sore, achy. . .a bit crispy."

"Not physically."

"I'm fine."

"Sam." Janet said in the tone usually reserved for dealing with Colonel O'Neill.

"What do you want to know Janet? How scared I was when I woke up and saw Lydecker." Sam spat. She didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, not here, not ever. "Or how about how angry I was that they tossed me in that cell, in excruciating pain, and left me there with no food or water?"

The tears were running down Sam's face, she hadn't intended on saying more but now that she was talking she couldn't seem to stop. Anger at the situation misdirected to the small red head.

"Wait, how about the absolute terror I felt when I heard Lydecker sayin' I wasn't going to be returned as I was on my way to be tortured! It never ended after that! I was so afraid that some stupid position would realize that I was property of Manticore and forbid you from coming to get me. Fear of what I'd wake up to. Then they just handed me the ribbon device, I just knew if I could slip it on I'd be able to escape, but I couldn't! there were too many, no way out! I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

Sam's anger dissipated and she was left sobbing openly on her best friends shoulder. Janet just sat there whispering assurances and rubbing her back until sleep finally claimed her. Carefully easing Sam back to the mattress, Janet made sure she was comfortable then took a few minutes to compose herself before heading back to the office.

"How is she Doc?" Jack asked as soon as Janet stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm giving her the maximum dose of morphine I can and she's still admitting to being in pain. Emotionally, I'm not sure yet. She's been through a lot these past few days. We'll have to wait to see how things turn out."

"What about you?" Jack asked once they were in Janet's office. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm," Janet looked at Jack. She could see he was just as unbalanced as she was, "probably doing as well as you are. I'm worried about her, angry at what those bas. . .they did to her, that they were even capable of doing that to another human being. Afraid of what happens next. I want to take her home. Let her recover somewhere she's comfortable, someplace she has happy memories of. I'd take her to her house but I'm sure that's the first place they'd look."

"Let me talk with Hammond. See what we can figure out."

"No hotels Colonel, that's not what I mean."

"Hey, give me some credit Doc." Jack gave a half smile then left her office.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcs

Now, don't forget to review! Please. No? how about pretty please? Um, pretty please with sugar on top?


	13. Hate her

Sorry about the typo's, I typed this up during my computer lab between hiding my activities from the prof. and actually doing the class work. For whatever reason these labs don't have spell check installed (I didn't realize installing spell check was an option) so I apologize for any and all errors.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Hey Sam." Daniel said as he practically bounded into the infirmary. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I think the real question is who are you and what did you do with the real Daniel?" Sam eyed him saspishishly. "You're never this happy at 0800."

"Oh you know. Little things make a man happy."

"Get another batch of Columbian Roast?"

"Oh yea!"

"Daniel you know you shouldn't drink so much coffee." Janet said with a forced smile as she entered the room. "How are you feeling Sam?"

"I'm fine Janet."

"No pain?" Janet asked as she read Sam's chart.

"Maybe one."

Janet listened to Sam's chest, checked her pulse and wrote a few things on the chart. Daniel frowned at Janet's quiet exam. Usually she had a much better bed side manner, specially when it came to Sam.

"The x-ray showed everything has healed up nicely." Janet placed her hand in Sam's. "I need you to squeeze as hard as you can."

"Janet I don't want to hurt you."

"Sam you just had the cast cut off five minutes ago. I need to get an idea of how you are doing so I know what to tell the PT."

"Janet I don't need. . ."

"Just squeeze."

Sam frowned. Janet had been distant and somewhat cold toward her the last couple of days, this was the last straw. Before she cold think better of it Sam clamped down on Janet's hand making sure to stop just short of breaking bones, then quickly released. Janet screamed and jerked her hand back. She stood there, looking at her and in shock, then at Sam.

Sam's face fell when she saw the fear and shock on her friend's face just before she turned and left the room.

"Janet wait!" Sam called to her friend's quickly retreating form. "Damn it!"

Daniel was shocked at what he'd seen. He was torn between trying to sneak out and to ask Sam what the hell just happened. His decision was made for him when he noticed Sam was crying.

"Sam?" He asked tentatively.

"Daniel!" Sam jerked her head up, not believing she forgot her was there.

"What happened? What's going on with you two?"

"She hates me."

"Janet could never hate you."

"She saw the tapes—and you saw! She's been so distant, cold even, she doesn't stay and talk anymore, she just asks her questions and leaves. She found out what I really am and she can't stand it." Sam looked at the door. "And now she's afraid of me."

"She knows you didn't mean. . ."

"I did. I was angry, she wasn't listening, I just. . ." Sam curled up in a ball facing away from Daniel. "Go Daniel, before I hurt you too."

"Sam."

"Just go."  
  
"Alright, for now." Daniel placed his hand on Sam's arm and gave it a squeeze. "But I'll be back."

Getting no reply he turned and left heading out to find Janet. He found her sitting in her office staring blankly at her hands resting in her lap.

"Hey." Daniel said quietly, trying not to startle her. When she looked up he saw her eyes were red and glossy. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Janet I was there."

"It's fine Daniel, really."

"She didn't break anything did she?"  
  
"No." Janet's voice was distant as she flexed her fingers, as if she was making sure everything was intact.

"She thinks you hate her." Daniel blurted out.

"What!" Janet's head snapped up.

"She said you've been-distant-since you saw the tapes. She thinks you hate her because you know what she really is."

"I don't hate her."

"Then what?" Daniel pushed.

"It's nothing."

"I saw you Janet. I saw you treat your best friend like a total stranger. I've never seen you treat anyone like that, not even Jack."

"I just." Janet tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't. "I have some things I need to work through. I wish I could say it didn't have anything to do with Sam and those tapes because it does. Not the way she thinks, I don't hate her, I could never hate her, especially over something she has no control over."

"You need to tell her that."

"I can't. Not right now."

"She's terrified she scared you away."

"I guess I need to learn to listen to her." Janet flexed her hand again. "But she really shouldn't have been able to do that. Not after just coming out of the cast."

"After all you've seen? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she could fly." Daniel chuckled trying to lighten the mood a bit. He sobered quickly when he say it wasn't working. "Seriously though, you need to talk to her. At least let her know you don't hate her."

"I. . .I will Daniel. In a few minutes."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Janet stopped in the entrance of Sam's room. Sam was curled up with her back to the door, she wasn't moving but Janet knew she was awake. Taking a shaky breath she entered the room. Pausing next to the ed before gently lowering herself to the empty space next to Sam. She sat there for a second, hoping Sam would say something. When she didn't even move Janet gathered her thoughts and prayed she wasn't about to ruin their friendship.

"You're right, I am afraid." Janet could see the tension increase in her friend. "But no like you think, I'm not afraid of you, and I could never hate you."

Janet waited for Sam to say something, waited for her to even acknowledge she was there. "I'm sorry. Sam please, I know I've been distant but you have to believe it wasn't because of you." Janet paused, this was harder then she thought. She wanted to make Sam understand, to apologize without telling her everything, but she could see Sam needed more. "I don't hate you Sam. I hate me."

That got Sam's attention. She rolled over, her eyes red, puffy, and questioning. Janet closed her eyes and took a deep, trembling breath.

"As I watched those tapes I was horrified by what they did, but there was this small part of me that was amazed, that wanted to know more. I sat there and watched unspeakable horrors and I found myself wishing I had the actual data." Janet opened her eyes and waited. She waited for Sam to yell, scream, tell her she never wanted to see her again, anything other then the blank expression she had now. The one Janet had seen her wear many times when she was keeping her emotions in check, when she let the 'major' take over and snuff out the pain she was feeling. Janet couldn't take it any longer and bolted for the door with a half muttered "I'm sorry."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Right now that you're hear, I'd like to say I don't know if I'll be posting anymore to this story. People seem to have lost interest in it.


	14. the brig

AN: Um, wow! I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten, thank you! Seriously I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews at one time! Thank you! Anyway here's a bit more. Enjoy

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam knew Janet was home yet she still chose to let herself in, carefully picking the lock then entering the code for the alarm, Sam quietly made her way into her friends home. She was practically standing next to Janet, who was relaxing on the sofa, the throw from the back of the sofa covering her lap, seemingly engrossed in the television.

"I'm sorry too."

"Jesus Sam!" Janet screeched as she practically fell off the sofa.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'm sorry I let you leave this morning so upset." Sam was now kneeling in front of the sofa. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Sam you have no reason to apologize! I'm the one. . ."

"No! Janet it's human nature to be curious. How many times have I gotten the same way over the technology I come across?"

"But those are things, they aren't your best friend. You didn't tor. . ."

"Janet please. I understand, I'm a medical miracle, I'd be disappointed if you weren't curious."

"What they did to you. . ."

"Was wrong, but it showed you my true limits. After Jolinar you preformed test after test to see what happened to me so you could better understand and treat me as your patient. I didn't have to let you, but I trust you. I knew you would never do anything to hurt me. I _know_ you would never hurt me.

"When you first told me I was crushed, devastated that you could feel that way. But then I saw how upset you were and that started me thinking. Before Manticore grabbed me I was thinking about suggesting some experiments. Not only so you would have a better idea how to treat me but so that I could push myself, to see what my limits really were. Manticore just did it the hard way."

"That doesn't excuse. . ."

"Yes it does." Sam cut in, dominating the conversation. "Please believe me when I tell you, you didn't do anything wrong. I trust you with my life and if you wanted to break out your little black bag right here, right now, and start poking me I'd be fine with that, as long as I get my friend back. As long as you tell me you don't hate me, and that you aren't afraid of me."

Sam took Janet's hand between her two hands, carefully examining the slight discoloration with disgust.

"I deserved it." Janet gently switched their hands positions so that she was now holding Sam's hands in her own. "I was being a heartless bitch. I was so full of self loathing that I didn't realize-I just wanted to get in then out-I was so afraid you'd somehow know, that you would hate me."

"I'm not sure I could ever hate you Janet. I've never let myself get as close to another person as I have with you. Not since my mom died anyway."  
  
"Oh Sam." Janet leaned forward and embraced her friend. "We're okay then?"

"Yea." Sam pulled back and with a mischievous smile hopped up on the sofa next to Janet, snatched the remote, and started channel surfing.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Janet tried to grab the remote but Sam easily kept it well out of reach.

"A baby story? Please Janet. I know you're a doctor and everything but I don't believe for a minute you would voluntarily watch that!"

"Giving birth is a wonderful thing." Janet persisted, still trying to get the remote.

"Oh hey I hear this show's pretty good." Sam tossed the remote onto the overstuffed chair farthest from Janet and was about to suggest a snack when someone pounded on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Janet shrugged out from under the throw and went to open the door. "Colonel! What are you doing here this late?"

"I wonder who that could be." Janet shrugged out from under the throw and went to open the door. "Colonel! What are you doing here this late?"

"Carters gone! We're getting ready to go back to. . ."

"Colonel wait." Janet tried to cut in.  
  
"We thought you'd want to go with us."

"Colonel!"

"Damn it Carter don't interrupt!" Jack's jaw dropped, he shoved past Janet and moved over to Sam. "You better have a damn good explanation! Half the base is out looking for you!"

"Sir it's not the first time someone's left the infirmary."

"Sam! You didn't!" Janet turned to her friend as Jack pulled out his cell.

"General, yes I've got her." Jack spoke into the phone. "No sir. Yes sir. Yes, we'll be right in. Yes sir, at Fraiser's place. Do you want Fraiser. . .no, alright."

"You know I'm fine Janet. Warner was being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable or not Carter, you're AWOL. Let's go."

"Sir, how many times. . ."

"I never left the base, and I didn't just get back from being kidnapped! Hammond was just about to call the president to get permission o retrieve you again."

"What? Sir I. . ."

"You are coming with me and you'll be lucky if you avoid the brig!" Jack yelled. The shock on Sam's face made him pause. "Damn it Sam, we thought they got you again. We've been worried sick!"

"I. . .I didn't think. . .I'm sorry sir."

"Yea well, I'm sure you will be. Come on. The general's waiting.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Hold the elevator!" Janet yelled.

"Doc." Jack greeted her when she entered the elevator, slightly out of breath.

"Colonel. How'd things go last night?"

"Oh, Hammond really let into her, even through in a guilt trip or two."

"That bad?"

"Not a pretty picture."

"He didn't really throw her in the brig did he?"

"No. She should be resting-not so comfortably-in your infirmary," Jack waited until he heard Janet's sigh of relief before he continued, "under armed guard."

"Please tell me your joking."

"Nope. Hammond wanted her to understand just how much trouble she was in. Something about the principle of the matter, or something."

"She's not going to be happy."

"Nope." Jack held up the brown bag he'd been carrying. "That's what this is for."

"Colonel you know I don't approve of you giving my patients coffee."

"Don't worry Doc, I got your favorite too."

Any comment Janet would have made was cut off when they entered Sam's room to find two SF's with their weapons drawn and aimed at Sam's sleeping form.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Alright, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I tried to check for typos and such, found two, but anyway....I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. I have several papers due tomorrow and a very busy weekend, but I'll try now that I know people actually are reading ï


	15. Nightmares

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Janet shoved past one of the SF's in an attempt to reach Sam's side only to be held back by one of her nurses. "Hey!"

"Sorry doctor but she's having a nightmare."

"I can see that!"

"No you don't understand. She attacked Bryant when she was like this earlier, knocked him around pretty bad."

Jack shoved past the guards and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, pulled her into a sitting while calling out her name. Her eyes shot open and she instinctively grabbed his upper arms.

"Colonel?" Sam blinked and looked from him to the zats aimed at her. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Nothing. You were just having a nightmare." Jack glared at the SF's and seeing things were under control they returned to their post just outside the door. Looking back to Sam he asked. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No sir."

Janet finally pulled away from her nurses and dismissed them. Grabbing the bag with the coffee she moved over to Sam's bed.

"Umm, my favorite." Sam inhaled deeply enjoying the rich smell. "You shouldn't have."

"She didn't." Jack said snagging the bag and removing the cup with the 'S' on the lid and handed it over to her. "This was all my idea."

"Why thank you sir." Sam took a sip and smiled. "But she let you bring it."

"Touché." Jack smiled as he pulled out another cup and handed it to Janet.

"Ah, I see. Bribery." Sam said over the lip of her cup.

"Don't get any ideas major." Janet threatened lightly. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get your chart and to speak with Dr. Warner."

"No problem, take your time." Sam said sipping her coffee.

"What happened last night!" Janet demanded as she entered Warner's office. "They looked like they were ready to shoot her!"

"Calm down Janet. She was having some pretty intense nightmares. . ."

"There's nothing new about that. She always has them after she's been injured, you know that!"

"She attacked Bryant when he tried to wake her. He has a grade two concussion and a broken wrist."

"The guards had zats."

"Yes, it was the only way I could see to calm her down. No one could get close enough to administer a sedative and I was worried that she may cause harm to herself or the staff."

"You did? You had a patient zatted? How many times?" Janet was furious.

"Twice." Warner answered calmly.

"I see. We'll discuss this later." Janet was having a difficult time controlling her temper. Grabbing Sam's chart off Warner's desk she left without another word.

She skimmed through the lab results as she made her way back to Sam's room. When she entered she found Teal'c and Daniel had arrived and Jack was no where to be seen.

"Hey, that is mine Dr. Jackson. Unless you're looking for an extremely through check up I suggest you find your own."

"Well good morning to you too." Daniel said as he backed away from the coffee.

"Wise decision." Janet smirked and scooped up her coffee and moved to the opposite side of the bed. "Sam how are you feeling?"

"Other than the zat headache I feel fine."

"You remember what happened?"

"Well no, but waking up with zats aimed at you, it's not hard to figure out."

"Wait, what?" Daniel asked, suddenly extremely confused.

"Sam was having some bad nightmares and attacked the nurse when he tried to wake her."

"What?" Sam bolted up in bed. "I didn't, I don't, is he alright?"

"He will be. Dr. Warner approved of the use of zats to keep you from injuring yourself or anyone else."

"He told them to shoot her? And they did!" Daniel was shocked.

"They did. Twice at that."

Teal'c's posture stiffened then he started toward the door.

"Teal'c?"

"I will return."

"Um, ok." Daniel said, watching the Jaffa's departure before turning to Janet and asking, "So how's Sam really doing?"

"Well that would be the good news, your free to go." Janet sipped on her coffee then flipped through the chart. "Everything looks fine. Blood pressure's normal, no sign of infection. X-rays, MRI's all came back clean. You may want to report back to the general before you leave the base though."

"That's ok. I was informed that I am to remain on base until further notice." Sam glanced around. "Um, Janet? They hid my clothes."

"Well I guess I'll see you later Sam." Daniel said backing out of the room. "Glad your back!"

"Boys." Janet chuckled at Daniel's hasty retreat. She moved over and unlocked one of the cabinets above the sink and removed Sam's BDU's.

"Sneaky." Sam said as she started to get dressed. "Janet do you think you could bring Cassie by this weekend? I haven't seen her in what seems like ages and now that I'm stuck in this mountain indefinitely. . ."

"I think we can work something out." Janet smiled. She shook her head when Sam placed her foot on the bed and began to lace up her boot. "Why do all you military types feel it is acceptable to put your nasty boots on my clean beds?"

"Your going to change the sheets as soon as I leave anyway." Sam finished with her right boot and brought her left up on the bed, tossing a cheeky grin at Janet as she did. "Besides, you are one of those military types too you know."  
  
"I may be . . ."

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

"Sorry Janet, got to go!" Sam said as she quickly finished up with her boot and dashed out of the infirmary.

"Ah!" Janet threw up her hands in frustration before turning and leaving the room herself. Hearing no call for a medical team she decided now would be the perfect time to talk with Warner. As she rounded the corner to his office she ran right into Teal'c. "Oh, Teal'c, why aren't you in the gate room?"

"That is my current destination." Teal'c bowed his head and walked away.

Janet paused a moment before entering Warner's office. He was sitting with his elbow's on his desk and his head resting on his hands. He almost fell out of his chair when Janet knocked on his door frame to get his attention.

"Are you alright?" Janet asked when she noticed how pale he was.

"Yea, I'm, uh, I'm fine."

"Okay." Janet drawled out, clearly not believing him. "About the zats, I'm not sure how you managed to get them in the first place but you had better have a dammed good explanation ready for the general. This is not something I can overlook."

"Do whatever you want or feel is necessary, but quiet frankly I never want Major Carter as a patient again."

"That is not very professional of you Doctor."

"It was made extremely clear to me to stay away from her."

"What?" Janet paused as her mind put the pieces together. "Teal'c!"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting. I'll try to do better next chap!


	16. Jacob

Author's Note: I must apologize. I thought I had uploaded this chapter a while ago. Only when looking back this morning did I realize that it wasn't there, so I'm trying again. Hopefully it will work this time.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Dad!" Sam arrived in the gate room jus as her father came down the ramp.

"Hey sweetheart." Jacob grabbed her in a fierce hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to rescue you!"

"It's alright. They got me back and I'm all healed up and ready to go."

"Well that's good to hear." Jacob released her then looked at Hammond. "George I'd like to borrow SG-1."

"Let's take this to the briefing room." Hammond said, not sure he was going to enjoy this conversation.

Jacob entered the room first, placed his case on the table and opened it.

"We've managed to retrieve several personal shields, don't ask how. With the use of these shields I'd like your help to eliminate a personal threat."

"I'm not sure I can authorize something like that Jacob." Hammond frowned, this was worse then the Tok'ra wanting his people.

"Actually I'd like you to look the other way." Jacob took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on Sam. "I want to take out Manticore."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Yes I know it's short but I should have the next chapter up in 12 hours or so.


	17. persuading the general

12 hours, 1 hour, what's the difference? Here's the next bit. Sorry but I didn't get a beta reader for it. You'll have to put up with my bad grammar, typos, and poor spelling, hope it's not too bad!

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Hammond sighed, this just wasn't his day. "Jacob, all government funding to that program has been cut. I doubt they will last long on their own."

"I don't care. I want to destroy the facility and keep the information from getting into anyone else's hands."

"I don't know. . ."

"I'm in." Surprisingly Daniel was the one who cut off the general.

"As am I."

"Like you even have to ask," Jack tossed in looking at the general, "I say w go. We'll be perfectly safe with the shields."

"If I recall correctly slower moving objects can still penetrate these things."

"That is correct. However," Jacob activated a shield around himself, then moved clear of the table. "Jack would you please punch me?"

"What?"

"Just do it Jack."

Jack stood, walked over to the former General, and slugged him non-to gently on the shoulder.

"That's exactly my point." Hammond pointed out.

"Ah, but here's mine. Sam, your turn. Don't hold back."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry Selmac can fix any damage you do. Now hit me as hard as you can."

"Alright." Sam did as she was told. Her fist made contact with the shield and bounced back with enough force to spin her around and knock her to the ground. Sam flopped over on her back, cradling her hand. "Jesus dad!"

"Sorry Sammie." Jacob reached down and helped her up. "You okay?"

"No! You broke my hand!"

"Oh!" Jacob looked horribly guilty. "Don't worry I'll fix it with your healing device."

"You better." Jack grumbled as he watched Daniel go pick up the phone and call Janet. "She was just released from the infirmary this morning."

"Janet's on her way. She said she'll bring it, but I didn't tell her why."

"Thanks Daniel." Sam said as she sat back down, her hand cradled in her lap. "So Dad, you're saying we'll be safe from pretty much everything."

"Well yes and no. Using Aris Boch's upgrades we've modified two shields successfully. Once activated nothing, no matter how slow or fast, will get through. I brought these for Daniel and Jack."

"What about you three?"

"Well Sam, Teal'c and I all have an advantage already. If anything manages to penetrate the shields we will still be able to function."

"I know you're all tough and all but do you really think this is wise?"

"Colonel, look at my daughter." Jacob let Jack look, Sam was sitting there taking notes with her left hand.

"So? She always takes notes."

"Jack." Daniel cut in. "Sam's not left handed."

"I'm guessing you thought she was exaggerating? She has never lied to me about an injury. Sam put your hand on the table please."

"Da-ad."

"Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes and gingerly raised her hand up on the table. It was an angry red color and even though it was already swollen considerably they could clearly see several raised areas where the bones were broken and pressing up against her skin. Janet picked that moment to enter the briefing room.

"What happened?" Janet asked gently lifting Sam's hand and examining it.

"She hit Jacob." Jack told her.

"What! Sam why?"

"I asked her to, to prove a point." Jacob answered for his daughter.

"I assume you're planning on healing this?" Jacob nodded. "Alright then, to the infirmary with you two."

"Janet we're in the middle of a meeting here!"

"If you didn't notice Sam, these bones need to be set. I'd assume you'd like some privacy?"

"It will take longer to get down there then it would to just heal it here." Sam complained.

Janet looked at the general who merely shrugged and nodded his approval. Janet sighed and handed Jacob the healing device.

"You know Sam that whole 'your tough' comment. I didn't mean you had to suck it up and be all macho in front of us. You don't have to prove anything or anything." Jack said, slightly disturbed at the idea of watching Fraiser reset the bones.

"Teal'c could you give me a hand?" Janet asked.

"This is my point, you didn't even know she was hurt." Jacob said as he watched Janet give Teal'c instructions on how to hold Sam's wrist to prevent her from moving. "Could you say the same thing if it was you sitting there with a broken hand?"

"You ready Sam?" Janet asked.

"Sure."

Janet grasped Sam's hand and began slowly pulling, waiting for the clicking that would indicate the bone was back in place.

"Why don't you move a little slower Doc?" Jack remarked grimacing.

"Sir, with all due respect, shut up and let her work." Everyone's jaws dropped as Sam spoke, not even a trace of pain in her voice. Even Janet paused and looked up at her friend, seeing only the slightest grimace. "What?! It still hurts you know. It's not like I'm enjoying this!"

Jacob just smiled. "So do we have a go?"

"I'm still not sure I can let my people do this." Hammond said trying not to watch the doctor work.

"There we go." Janet said releasing Sam's hand. "General, she's all yours."

"Sir, with the shields Daniel and the Colonel will be perfectly safe." Sam said, seemingly oblivious to her father busily healing her hand.

"Carter, could you at least pretend like it hurts? I mean you're creeping me out."

"Colonel." Hammond warned before addressing Sam. "Major, I have no doubts to the safety of my people. I am, however, concerned about this turning into some sort of revenge war."

"Well they started it, kidnapping a Major in the United States Air Force!"

"Colonel please remember we were instructed to work with them."

"George I hate to do this to you but Manticore will be a pile of rubble before I head back. Whether I blow it up with my ships weapons or take it down from the inside is up to you."

"Sir."

Hammond held up his hand preventing Sam from talking. "I can not allow my people to go around destroying other military establishments. However, I can grant your request for leave."

"Thanks George." Jacob stood and passed out the shields. "Alright kids, let's get this vacation started!"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Alright, I'm not that great at writing action, so no promises on the next chapter, which won't be up for a while. I have several papers to write for school before I can start typing up more of the story.


	18. 18

"Alright, the plan's simple. We're going to walk in and place C4 here, here, here, and here." Jacob said pointing to several places on a holographic map of Manticore.

"Just walk in?" Jack stopped bouncing his tennis ball off the wall, "You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"We don't need a fancy plan Jack. We'll be invincible."

"Daniel we don't know for sure how invincible we'll be so just try not to put yourself in any obvious danger, okay?"

"Dad?"

"Yea Sammie." Jacob smiled when she glared at his nick name for her.

"How are the Colonel and Daniel going to disable their attackers? When we were trapped on the inside of Boch's shield. . ."

Jacob waved his hand, cutting her off. "That was part of the modifications. They can fire out, just nothing can come in. But they will be carrying the C4 and we'll take care of any opposition."

"Oh, hey now. I'm not going in with no means of defense." Jack stated.

"Fine, here." Jacob said tossing him a zat then heading to the back of the room.

"We should take out the camera's as we go." Sam said as she slipped a knife in her boot.

"It won't matter if they know where we are." Daniel argued.

"No, she's right. It won't do us any good if they know where we place the C4. They could disarm it before we have it all in place."

"Good call Sam." Jacob praised his daughter as he placed the case he retrieved on the table next to the C4. "And since we're leaving the ship un-manned we're going to ring down in the forest here. I've set the auto pilot to maneuver the ship to outside our exit point."

Jack and Daniel began loading their pockets with blocks of C4 while Jacob slipped on a hand device. Sam looked at her father then to the box he'd retrieved it from. Seeing a second device there she frowned.

"It can't hurt to have an extra. You don't have to use it." Jacob said, knowing his daughters dislike for the weapon. "Are we ready?"

"Oh yea." Jack said, cracking his knuckles.

"Are your shields on?" Jacob watched as everyone checked the devices on their belts.

"Yupp."

Sam slowly reached out toward Daniel, satisfied when her hand came in contacted with a solid surface. The repeated the action with Jack.

"Great let's go." Sam said moving to the ring platform.

"Wait Carter. Aren't you going to test Teal'c's and Jacob's shields?"

"Funny sir." Sam said, unconsciously flexing her hand.

Jack just smiled and tossed a bouncy ball to Jacob who caught it easily. Getting the idea he pitched it as hard as he could at Sam. It bounced off her shield, Jacob's shield and eventually Teal'c's.

"Happy now? That thing will still be going when we get back!" Jacob said as the ball continued to bounce.

"Yupp, let's go."

The five dropped down into the woods and walked casually toward the complex. They meet no resistance until Teal'c kicked in the door. Seven soldiers opened fire as soon as the door opened, bullets bounced off the shields as Teal'c easily took them out with his staff weapon.

"Nice job T." Jack said as he looked around and zatted the cameral by the door.

They made their way easily through the compound slowed only by the sheer number of soldiers they encountered.

"Alright, new plan." Jacob said as Sam placed a block of C4 on a generator, back where it wasn't likely to be seen by a passerby. "Jack and Teal'c you take these two here while Sam, Daniel and I get the two on the far side. These guys are a lot more determined then I thought. I want to be out of here in twenty minutes."

"Right. T lead the way." Jack and Teal'c set off at a jog.

There was a single guard at the room Sam went to enter. Instead of reaching for his gun this solider punched at Sam's face. She easily dodged the punch which had been slow enough to pass through the shield. Seeing this the solider began swing for all his worth. As Sam kept blocking or dodging the attacks they speed up until he finally swung hard enough for the shield to activate. As he spun around shaking his hand Daniel, now having a clear shot, zatted him.

"Hey!" Sam cried.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but we're finished here." Daniel laughed.

"Ha ha." Sam said as they headed for their final location. "Fun. Next time you fight the guys."

"Ah, invincible remember?"

"Kids." Jacob's tone was light. "No arguing now, we're almost there."

As they jogged past a room Sam stopped in her tracks. "Guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you outside."

"Sam?"

"Don't worry Dad. Just something I need to take care of."

"Alright. But be careful."

Sam waited for them to round the corner before backing up and entering the lab. Quickly going through the computer records Sam found the reference number to her records. Moving to the towering wall of filing cabinets she pulled out several thick files. Unzipping her jacket she tucked the folders in and zipped them securely inside. Turning to leave she was startled when Lydecker stepped into her personal space quickly pressing a knife into her throat.

"I figured you'd have to turn your protective shield off to work the computer." He whispered in her ear. "Not wise Major. I'd never allow my kids to make such a tactical error."

Sam's mind was racing. She could feel the knife pressing just below her jaw. She was also quiet aware of the two soldiers who filed into the room. Spinning quickly she grabbed the hand with the knife and with her other hand she grabbed Lydecker by the throat, keeping him within her shield.

"Give it up Lydecker, you've lost." Sam smiled as the soldiers weapon fire bounced off the shield. She sent a smirk their way before turning her attention back to her captive. "You should have NEVER pissed off my family."

"We are your family."

"No Jacob and my team, they are my family!" Sam cried out when a knife slipped past her shield and embedded itself high on her chest. Seeing his chance Lydecker spun around and jammed the knife in the rest of the way. Sam dropped to her knees clutching at the knife.

"You are wrong." Lydecker bent over Sam's kneeling figure, slowly slicing a crimson path across her left cheek. "You will always belong to me 774. Always."


	19. the end of Lydecker?

Lydecker was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice his soldiers crumple to the ground in a blue haze.

"If you think you've known pain, think again." Lydecker said, twisting the knife ever so slightly in her chest.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Jacob yelled as he blasted Lydecker with the ribbon device.

Sam, no longer being held up by Lydecker, fell to the floor. She didn't bother trying to get up, simply with trying to calm her breathing and get a hold on her pain.

"Ah, this answers so many questions." Lydecker said, pulling himself off the floor. "Jacob Carter. I should have put it together. You never could handle what we do here."

"What you do here is wrong!" Jacob said trying to control his temper.

"Don't you realize the lives I'll save in the long run? I've read Major Carter and SG-1's mission reports. How many times did she save the world? Could these pathetic excuses for her team mates have done it without her? No. And you and I both know it."

"We're a team, I couldn't do it without them either." Sam, with Daniel's help, was standing ever so slowly.

"I seriously doubt that 774, but it doesn't matter any more. The fact is, you are mine." Lydecker looked from Sam to Daniel then finally resting his gaze on Jacob. "No matter what you people think 774 is mine to do with as I please."

"No!" Selmac took over and activated the ribbon device, dropping Lydecker to his knees. "My host wishes you dead. I wish for you to understand who you are dealing with. Our daughter has been through enough at your hands. You will NEVER come near her again or you will find yourself on my planet enduring more pain that you can imagine. WE often have Goa'uld's with no host, this makes it difficult to interrogate them. You would be a perfect temporary host whenever such a need should arise. Do you understand?"

Lydecker couldn't answer if he wanted to, the pain was unbearable. Selmac increased the power, sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out cold.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Jacob said, resuming control.

"Wait. Daniel here." Sam said pulling the folders out of her vest. "I need for these to be readable, and preferably not covered in blood."

Daniel took the files with no more then a funny look at his friend. Once they were safely in his jacket Jacob spoke again. "We really need to go."

Daniel started to reach out to aid Sam. "Daniel turn your shield on, I'll be fine."

"How'd you know?" Daniel asked as he stepped back and switched his shield back on.

"Small talk later, move now." Jacob said, heading out the door.

They were almost to the exit when Sam heard someone running up behind them. She turned and raised her zat but the solider was already tackling Jacob, knocking both Jacob and Sam to the ground in the process. Jacob was stronger then the soldier thought, no longer having his strength as an advantage the soldier did what he was trained to do, find a new advantage. Jacob had pinned him down when he saw the handle of a knife. He punched Jacob and rolled from under him, grabbing the knife in the process. The scream that followed was enough of a distraction that Jacob was able to land a solid kick, sending the soldier stumbling clear and allowing Daniel to zat him twice.

"Shit Sammy." Jacob covered the now gapping hold in Sam's chest with his hands trying to stop the steady flow of blood escaping. "Daniel, radio Jack, tell him to get to the ship and met us at the door."

Daniel didn't move, his eyes locked on the blood oozing between Jacobs fingers.

"Daniel!" Jacob shouted getting his attention. "Radio Jack!"

"Right." Daniel fumbled for his radio. "Jack."

"Daniel!" What does radio silence mean to you?"

"Jack. Sam's down. Jacob wants you to bring the ship to us."

"Copy. We're almost at the ship now, ETA 10 minutes."

Daniel looked at Jacob. "Make it 5 Jack."

"We need to get outside." Daniel said after a few long minutes had passed.

"She won't make it."

"What do you mean? We can't just sit here!"

"She's losing too much blood as it is. If I remove the pressure she'll bleed to death before we get outside.


	20. parking lot

"_We need to get outside." Daniel said after a few long minutes had passed._

"_She won't make it."_

"_What do you mean? We can't just sit here!"_

"_She's losing too much blood as it is. If I remove the pressure she'll bleed to death before we get outside. . . . . _

"What? No, we can. . ."

"Daniel." Jack's voice came over the radio.

"Not now."

"Move to your left Daniel."

"Jack we're having a problem here!" Daniel shouted into the radio.

"God damn it Daniel. Just move to your left!"

Daniel moved to his left, practically standing on Sam. As soon as he stopped the rings descended and took them to the ship. Once the rings had returned to their place in the floor Jack was by Jacobs side handing him the healing device.

"Oh shit!" Jack said when Jacob removed his hand.

"You need to get us back." Jacob said activating the healing device. "She's not breathing."

Daniel rushed out to where Teal'c was piloting the ship. "You need to step on it Teal'c, Sam's not good."

"We shall arrive shortly. Perhaps you should inform DoctorFraiser."

"On it." Daniel jumped in the other seat and turned on the radio. "Daniel Jackson to General Hammond."

"Hammond here." Came the general's voice a few moment s later.

"General we're going to need a medical team."

"Very well. What's your ETA?"

"We shall arrive in approximately six minutes." Teal'c answered.

"Tell Janet to be ready. Jacob's healing her but she's not breathing."

"Daniel this is Fraiser. Did you say she's not breathing?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone started CPR?"

"We can't."

"You know CPR Daniel." Daniel could hear Jane's breathing increase, she must be running.

"No we _can't_. Jacob's healing a pretty messy chest wound."

"Shit." Janet cursed as she and her team burst onto the surface. "Daniel, where are you?"

The bright lights of the rings came instead of an answer from Daniel. Jacob, Sam, and Jack were deposited on the pavement in front of her.

"Jacob." Janet asked as she moved over and began to insert an IV into Sam's right arm. "You almost through?"

"Few more minutes."

"How long has she not been breathing?"

"Almost ten minutes." Jack supplied. At Janet's look of alarm he gently reminded her, "Hey relax, she can hold her breath for 17 minutes. She'll be alright."

"It's one thing to not breath Colonel, but by the look of the amount of blood she's lost her blood pressure has to be practically non existent, if she has a pulse at all. This is totally different then holding her breath."

"Oh." Jack's face fell.

"Done." Jacob said backing away quickly to allow Janet's team to move in.

An airman was already acting as in IV pole dumping blood back into Sam's body as fast as was safe. Janet quickly attached the portable monitor to Sam's chest, frowning at the flat line that appeared.

Janet's nurses were running around while Janet brought her stethoscope to Sam's chest. She looked up sharply just as the machine beeped. They waited for what seemed like forever before they heard the next beep.

"Open that line! I want that blood in her now!"

"We're giving it to her as fast as safe."

"Somehow I think she can handle it. Now do it!"

They all watched as the beeps slowly increased. Daniel and Teal'c ringed down to the right of the group, tired of waiting for them to move and anxious to see how Sam was doing. Seeing everyone standing around Sam's still form, the medical personnel simply looking on, Daniel sank to his knees. Janet, seeing him go down, rushed to his side.

"Daniel? Are you injured?" Getting no answer Janet shook his shoulder. "Daniel."

"What?"

"Are you injured?"

"Me? No. Sam's." Daniel chocked, unable to finish his sentence.

"Daniel Sam's alright. She'll be fine."

"She's not."

"No Daniel. She's. . ."

Janet words were cut off as a sharp intake of air was heard followed by harsh coughing. Janet rushed back to Sam's side. Sam's eyes were wide and frightened as she gripped her chest where the wound had been.

"Sam." Janet tried to get her friends attention. Sam was often disoriented when she first awoke in the infirmary, this seemed to be no different. All she needed was to get her focused. "Sam. Look at me."

Sam, breathing shallow and quick looked briefly at Janet before returning her gaze to the parking lot around her.

"Sam." Janet grabbed Sam's chin and forced her to look at her. "Focus Sam. You're fine. Your safe."

Sam stared blankly for a moment before her eyes focused and her breathing began to slow. "Janet?"

"Welcome back Carter."

"Sir?" Sam looked at those around her. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Janet asked, pulling out her pen light and shining it in Sam's eyes. Sam flinched away from the light.

"You are really going to need to get a dimmer on of those. With my eye sight it's like shining the sun into my eyes."

"Ah, that's they way it is with all of us Carter."

"Last thing I remember is that guy getting the jump on us in the hall." Sam tried to sit up but her vision started to gray out. "Oh man."

"Easy Sam. You've lost a lot of blood. You need to lay still for a while."

"Any chance of doing that somewhere other then the parking lot?"

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

I know, not the longest, but the story's almost over. Just a chapter or two left to wrap some things up. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, let me know what you think, it keeps me going!


	21. souvenir

"Major are you sure you are well enough to be up on your own?" General Hammond asked as Sam rushed into the briefing room. "Not ten hours ago. . ."

"I'm fine sir. Dad healed the stab wound completely, once I had a refill I was fine."

"I have to admit, while I don't in anyway agree with Lydecker and Manticore's practices, I can understand what they were trying to accomplish. You are a truly amazing Sam."

"Thank you sir, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"That's understandable." Hammond said. "how do you feel about the destruction of Manticore?"

"Honestly? I wish it could have been different. Those kids had no choice but to be there. They didn't ask for that life, but it needed to be done. I'm glad they won't be able to continue with new kids."

"Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are on their way back. They flew over the site, it's been leveled. No apparent survivors." Hammond paused to allow Sam to speak if she wanted. When she didn't he continued. "With the threat gone I believe it will be safe for you to return home."

"Thank you sir." Sam stood and headed out the door.

"Sam! Hey Sam hold up!" Daniel jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey Daniel."

"Here." Daniel handed her the thick folders. "This is a really strange souvenir."

"It's not for me." Sam said taking the folders.

"Do you think it's a good idea to give this to Janet? I mean she's have a hard time. . ."

"I'm hoping it will help." Sam said as she walked off.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

So sorry about the long delay and the short chapter. My computer blew up, SMART error or something, and the hard drives had to be replaced. Luckily I've kept up on backing things up and I didn't lose too much when it died. I just got my computer back and typed this up real quick. There's only a little bit more and I'll try and have it posted by tomorrow. Thanks again for those of you who are still with me and sorry for the wait.


	22. the end

"Janet? Do you have a minute?"

"Hold on." Janet looked between the microscope and the notes she was taking.

"I can come back. This may take a while."

"No, no. I'm almost finished." Janet scribbled down a few things then looked up at Sam smiling. "I'm due for a break anyway. Do you want to go to the commissary?"

"Um, no. Can we go to your office?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Janet's smile disappeared as she noticed how nervous her friend was. They walked in silence, Sam fiddling with what looked like a blood stain on one of the folders. Only after they were in the office, door securely closed behind them, did Janet speak again. "Is everything okay Sam?"

"I, uh, I got this for you." Sam handed over the folder. Janet looked at Sam confused. When she started to open them Sam placed her hand on Janet's stopping her. "I don't want you to get upset."

Janet looked at the folders again, suddenly worried their contacts. Looking more closely at the stain on the folder she saw it indeed was blood, surrounding a cut in the papers. She suddenly realized, with absolute certainty, these were Sam's Manticore files.

"Sam I can't."

"Janet please. I want you to have these. What I went through—I don't want it to be for nothing. Don't think about where it came from, just look at it like a text book on transgenic's. I want you to be excited about stem cells or sequenced DNA, or whatever it is that you find exciting."

"The way this information was obtained." Janet started to argue, looking at Sam with this lost, sad look.

"Shit. I don't know who told you about that, but that information is important. I'd do it again, even knowing that bastard would stab me."

"Wait! Sam you broke mission parameters and got your self stabbed, hell almost killed, for this!"

"I told you that is important!"

"It's not worth your life!" Janet yelled.

"Damn it Janet. I went through hell during those few weeks! That data, those notes, they cover one of the worst times of my life. Every painful detail analyzed. There was no way I'd let that be destroyed, not when I know it could help you to understand me better. If I did, then all my suffering would be for nothing."

"Sam." Janet looked like she was ready to cry.

"Please. I want you to have this. I want you to read it, think about it, and be amazed by it."

Janet sighed. She was curious, that was the whole problem, and now Sam was telling her it was okay, okay to be curious, excited and amazed by what she was. Slowly she opened the folder on the top, flipped through a few pages, skimming them as she went. Something caught her eye and she read over it more carefully.

"Sam some of this information, it could be harmful if it gets out."

"All if it would be harmful."

"No." Janet looked at the paper again. "Take off your cammie blouse."

Sam did as she was asked, once it was off Janet moved around behind her.

"Move your arm some." Janet said pushing gently on Sam's left arm, then started running her hands down her side.

"What are you doing?"

"According to that, there's a spot between your 7th and 8th rib, just below your left shoulder blade they call a control point."

With only a little more pressure then a feather light touch Janet ran her hands over where she thought the area was.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, it didn't go into . . ."

Janet was cut off when Sam screamed and fell to the ground.

"Sam! Sam talk to me!" Janet shook her friend. Sam was curled up on her side, breathing hard, with her eyes screwed shut. Feeling for a pulse and finding it way too rapid, Janet jumped up and grabbed her phone.

"No." Sam managed to croak out. Janet put the receiver in its cradle and moved back next to Sam.

"Can you open your eyes?" Janet asked, noticing Sam's breathing was already returning to normal.

"I think we know what it's for now." Sam said opening her eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry."

"Don't be." Sam started feeling her left side.

"What are you doing?" Janet said grabbing Sam's wandering hand.

"Trying something." Sam easily slipped from Janet's grasp. "What I don't understand is why I didn't know it was there. I mean I shower everyday and I've never fallen to the ground screaming before."

"That's strange." Janet said as she watched Sam's hand press on the same spot she had seconds before, without the accompanying pain.

"Do it again." Sam said, looking at Janet.

"No!"

"Come on Janet. It has to be some sort of fluke."

"I will not intentionally cause you pain."

Sam grabbed the pen from Janet's pocket, sitting up she started poking herself again, this time with the pen.

"Am I even close?" Sam asked.

"You've hit it several times actually."

"Do it again."

"I will not."

"Don't make me get Colonel O'Neill. I'd really rather not fall down screaming in front of him."

"Fine, but remember you asked for it."

Sam managed to hold in the scream but again her body went lax and she slumped back down to the floor.

"Ah, what the hell?" Sam finally muttered.

"Maybe there's an explanation in the files."

"Maybe." Sam sat up and rubbed her side. "Hey. Let's call Teal'c."

"What? Why?"

"Well maybe this has something to do with you being human. Teal'c's not human, I want to see if it works for him."

"Sam no."

"Come on." Sam picked up the phone and paged Teal'c to Janet's office. "I want to know. You can't tell me you aren't the tiniest bit curious."

"Well, yes, but."

"But what? It hurts? It only lasts for a little bit." Sam opened the door when Teal'c knocked. "Come in, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sam I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know you don't, but show him the spot. I don't want Teal'c feeling me up."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what was going on but he had often seen Major Carter in such a state when she was on the breakthrough with one of her, doohickeys, as O'Neill called them.

"Alright, but sit down." Janet waited for Sam to sit before she showed Teal'c where to press.

"Are you sure that's it Janet?" Sam asked when nothing happened.

"Well yea." Janet said brushing over where Teal'c just had his hand causing Sam to fall back in pain. "Oops."

Teal'c straightened up, looking back and forth between Janet and Sam. "Should you not call for assistance DoctorFraiser?"

"No, she'll be alright in a moment." Janet shook her head. "Thank you for your help Teal'c, but if you could not tell anyone about this just yet I'd appreciate it. I don't want this to be common knowledge until I know more about it."

"Do not worry DoctorFraiser, I shall tell no one." With that Teal'c turned and left, unsure if he wanted to know what was going on or not. He just shook his head thinking how strange the Tau'ri could be at times.

"Oops?" Sam wheezed as she sat back up grinning. "You knock me on my ass and all you say is oops?"

"Yes." Janet said folding her arms across her chest, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "So I'm guessing it only works with humans, but how did they accomplish that? I mean I could understand if your whole body was sensitized but one square inch?"

"Hey let's get Dad here."

"Do you think her knows, or knew about this?"

"No, I want to know if it works with a blended person. I'd hate for a Goa'uld to be able to use that against me."

"Maybe we could get Jonas to try too." Janet thought. "Does this only work for humans or does it expand to humanoids? If it doesn't' work for General Carter maybe something about the Goa'uld. . ."

Janet stopped her passing to look at Sam who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Sam said trying to compose herself.

"Me? You started this Miss 'Let's call Teal'c'."

"I did. I guess I'm just glad you're relaxing." Sam said, sobering some. "You know. I wonder how we didn't notice this before."

"The only reason I'd be pressing on your ribs there would be because you were injured."

"If you hit it I would have contributed the pain to the injury." Sam said. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"We should definitely call your father, and we'll have to tell the General. There may be something more on it in the things you brought me. Let me read through all this, it could be something that has an on/off switch." Janet said, again flipping through the papers.

"An on/off switch?"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Geez, tell her to have fun with it and she tries to give me an on/off switch! Fine! Make fun of me. See if I care. I'm going to my lab." Sam said with a huge smile on her face. She left the office, still talking.

Janet smiled to herself as she listened to her friend's voice fade away. Sitting down Janet pulled over the folders and continued reading the paper with the information on the control point. On the next page was the molecular structure of what could only be described as a chemical 'off' switch.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

There you go guys. That's all I've got. I hope you enjoyed the story and hopefully I'll have another one started soon, but as it stands I don't even have an idea. Let me know what you liked or didn't like in this story so I know what I should/shouldn't do with the next one. Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are great!


	23. time of death

"Hello Jacob." Hammond greeted his old friend as he walked down the ramp. Seeing the look on Jacob's face caused him to sigh. "I take it this is one of those 'we need your help' visits isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so George." Jacob said, following him up to the briefing room. "Actually we need Dr. Frasier's help."

"I thought the Tok'ra had superior ability to heal."

"We do, and because of that we are unable to help the people of Isard."

"I didn't realize you took interest in other worlds."

"We don't. However Isard is where a great many Tok'ra hosts have come from. Not only are many still connected to people there, but, as you know, we are dwindling race. We can't afford to lose such a willing population of hosts."

"Understandable, but I'm not comfortable sending my CMO into a hot zone."

"Several of us have been to the planet." Jacob started.

"You've been exposed and you walked onto my base! Damn it Jacob you know better than that!"

"General," the deep voice of Selmac spoke, "I can assure you we were not infected. Nor were any of the others. When a host is infected the symbiotes are the first to know. It is how we keep them well. There was no infection. Anise believes the people were directly introduced to whatever this is, that it is not air born nor contagious through touch."

"I'll have Walter send through a MALP to collect environmental samples. If Dr. Frasier's people declare it safe, then we'll talk about you borrowing my people."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Sir all reports came back clean."

Hammond took the folder from the airman, and then skimmed the findings and summary. "Very well. Please have SG-1 and Dr. Frasier report to the briefing room."

"Yes sir."

"Alright Jacob," Hammond turned to where he was waiting on the sofa, "looks like you've got them."

"No matter how much I enjoy time with my daughter, there's no danger on Isard; you don't need to send body guards."

"Frasier's to valuable, she goes no where alone, and I only trust her care to the best." Hammond paused as a smile crept up Jacob's face. "Besides, Sam's not only capable of protecting Frasier but she can also assist her in the research. I kill two birds this way, I've sent her off world with SG-3 once. She came back and threatened me."

"Threatened you? Why?"

"Apparently when I gave the order to keep her in sight at all times they took me a little too literally. She complained of their constant hovering. They also broke several test tubes and managed to contaminate her samples. She was definitely not happy with me for a long time after that."

"So you send her best friend, sneaky."

"It gets better. Even if Sam is somewhere else Dr. Jackson can stay with Dr. Frasier, he can't help her but she isn't annoyed by his presence." Hammond looked out his window and saw everyone waiting at the briefing room table. "Everyone's here, you best not keep them waiting."

Jack Sam and Janet stood automatically as soon as they heard the general's door open. Having her back to the door Sam didn't see her father until he was standing next to her.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Yea? Well you do tend to go into your own world when you're working." Jacob laughed as he pointed out the tell-tale lines on her face from where the goggles had protected her eyes. "But that's alright; it gave me time to talk to George."

They all sat down, looking toward the two generals, no one was surprised when Jacob took the lead and explained the situation on Isard.

"Doctor, SG-1 will be accompanying you to the planet." General Hammond explained. "However you are authorized to take any medical personal you may need."

"Yes sir." Janet reviewed the environmental data and looked over Jacob's information. "I'd like to go and see what I'm dealing with. If it's warranted I'll call for a team. However I will need to bring equipment with me."

"Very well. You have two hours to gather your things. Dismissed."

Sam stood and started to follow her father but was stopped by a light touch to her arm.

"Sam." Janet said. "We need to see if that chemical has fixed your problem."

"Sure. Have you found anything else interesting?" Sam asked as she followed Janet to her office.

"Please. I have yet to find something uninteresting. I'm still trying to figure out your basic DNA structure."

"If you need any help just let me know."

"Sam, how much do you know about yourself?"

"A lot. When I was old enough I started researching, mostly to try and stop the seizures. I wasn't just a quick learner when I started helping you in the lab—I already knew the stuff."

"Oh." Janet frowned slightly. "And here I thought I was a good teacher."

"Ha ha. Come on; let's get this over with so you can start packing." Sam sat on the sofa and raised her harm so Janet had access to the control point.

"Ready?" Sam closed her eyes readying herself for the pain. Janet brushed over the point, thankful when nothing happened. "Well it looks like it worked."

"That's a relief. I'm not sure I could trust the Colonel's curiosity."

"You don't really think he'd hurt you on purpose?"

"No I don't. But it really was a hazard; I wouldn't feel comfortable going off world like that."

"I wouldn't have grounded you."

"I would have grounded myself." Sam followed Janet out of her office, intent on helping her pack. "Some of the people we met are down right touchie-feelie. Not only that, but if I were ever injured and Teal'c couldn't pick me up…."

"There aren't many carrying options available that wouldn't have hurt you ." Janet finished Sam's sentence.

"Exactly. Not that they'd have time to think of a safe way to carry me. NO. That wasn't an option."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Janet chided herself.

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled as she packed some beakers into their Styrofoam case. "Let's get this done so we can go eat. A last meal of sorts before we're stuck on MRE's."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Doc are you sure we shouldn't be in those lovely yellow suits?" Jack asked, shifting his grip on the equipment tote he and Daniel were carrying.

"There's nothing in the air Colonel." Janet rolled her eyes. "The odds of you getting ill are the same as they are on every other world you step onto. But we will be wearing masks when dealing directly with the people."

"That might make the nervous." Daniel said.

"I sent Atmin ahead to show them the masks and to explain their function." Jacob told them.

"Ah." Jack said. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Jack spoke up again. "Jeez Doc, could you have made these any heavier?"

"Would you like me to take your place?" Janet asked.

"No. But seriously, they're heavy."

"I don't hear Teal'c complaining." Janet indicated the significantly heavier box suspended between Teal'c and Jacob.

"Apples and oranges." Daniel muttered.

"The box is most heavy. However complaining about it shall not make the load easier to bear."

Just then Sam came trotting up behind them. She had a box the size of Teal'c and Jacob's fitted with several thick vines around the center allowing her to hold it without a second person.

"Jeez Carter." Jack exclaimed.

"What?"

"Sam, where's Mitam?" Jacob asked.

"He went to check out some weird readings he had the last time he was here. There was a huge lake just over that last rise. He went to gather some more samples then he said he was returning to his lab to run some tests."

"Carter. How much doest that weight?" Jack asked.

"About 150 I think."

"So with your pack you're carrying around 200lbs?"

"About, yes." Sam's eyes narrowed, waiting for him to get to the point.

"And you just trotted up this hill?"

"Colonel." Janet's tone was warning.

"Would you like me to carry yours as well? I can handle the extra, what? Fifty pounds?" Sam smirked as Jack glared at her.

"Well there's the village." Jacob said as they stopped at the top of the rise.

Jack looked down on the small town. There were a lot of buildings, some stone, some wood, all were within a circle. There was no wall around the town but no structure ventured out the almost perfect circle. There was a small clearing off to the left just before an open air wooded area, no underbrush for someone to hide in.

"Let's set up camp over there." Jack pointed out the clearing. "They may not be contagious but I'd rather not bed down with the ill."

Sam looked down at the clearing then at Janet with a mischievous glance. Then looking over at her equipment burdened team she shouted. "Race you!" as she and Janet-who only had her pack-took off down the hill.

"They did not just run down this hill."

"Indeed O'Neill they did." Teal'c said, he then looked at Jacob, who nodded his head in agreement before they too took off down the hill.

"Don't even think about it Daniel. My knees won't take it."

When they joined the others they found them gearless and laughing at something Teal'c has said. They placed their box down ad dropped their packs in the pile with the others.

"Major." Jack's tone held a slight edge to it. "We are off world; I'd appreciate it if you acted as such."

"Jack."

"For that little stunt you can set up camp."

Sam's smile only faded a little as she moved over to the pile of packs. Looking around she saw they weren't quite visible to the town and she saw/heard no one in the woods. Glancing at her team she saw they were all yelling at Jack for being such an ass. Looking at the packs and the totes which carried the broken down pieces of a portable lab she went about setting up camp at top speed, finishing setting up both sleeping tents and the portable lab in two minutes flat before moving back to the group.

"I though I gave you an order Major." Jack said when she reappeared by his side.

"Yes sir, you did." Sam smirked.

Jack and the others turned to see camp full erected.

"Samantha Carter!" Jacob yelled. "You know better than that! You know how dangerous that was? What if someone saw you?"

"Dad relax…."

"No Sam! Just because they know now doesn't mean you can go off half cocked! There are still people who…"

"I know _Father_!" Sam gritted out before walking away.

Janet had been amazed to see the childlike glee in her friend's eyes as they raced down the hill. Even more surprised when Sam's mood seemed to rub off on Teal'c.;not even the Colonel's reprimand had brought her down. It had been good to see her so relaxed; Seeing her with her guard down rarely happened. Then her father had ruined it. Sighing Janet excused herself from the group and went to find Sam. She found her easily in the newly set up lab plugging away at her laptop.

"What are you doing Sam?"

Sam continued typing, ignoring her friends question. Then she stopped, her shoulders slumped, and her gaze dropped to her hands which were not resting in her lap. Janet moved behind her and rubbed her back.

"He's only trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself. He knows that."

"What would you do if you came over for a visit and found Cassie out back reciting her home's prayers?"

"I'd snag her, take her inside, and explain again why she can't do that." Sam turned to face Janet. "but she's a smart kid, she knows better."

"And so are you." Jacob said, entering the lab. "I'm sorry Sam but this is a known Tok'ra world. There could be Goa'uld spies or if a villager saw something they'd share that knowledge if they were to blend. Not to mention Atmin is still out there."

"You don't think I remembered that? I scanned the woods and the village before and several times during. There was no on around."

"I'm sorry. I worry." Jacob conceded.

"Selmac, am I interrupting?" Atmin asked as he entered the lab.

"No. We were finished. How did things go?" Jacob asked.

"They found the masks strange but they understand their function and the reasons for needing them." Atmin looked around the lab. "They also understand the blood tests and several healthy and several of the ill have offered to allow samples to be taken."

"That's great." Janet said moving to gather supplies. "Sam, would you mind helping?"

"Not at all." Sam glanced at her father. "Let's go."

Janet grabbed her bags, handing one to Sam and they followed Atmin down into the village. These people were fairly more advanced then most of the people the SGC came across. Thy had glass windows that opened, it was fairly warm out and many of the homes were sealed up, telling Sam that they either had someway of cooling these homes or they were designed in such a manner that the cool temperatures of the night are maintained during the day. Sam was brought from her musings when Atmin took them into a building; the room they entered was filled with men and women.

"Atmin." A man several inches taller then Sam stood and approached them.

"Steen. These are Major Carter and Dr. Frasier."

"Welcome." Steen said. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't thank us yet." Janet said. "We man not be much more help then the Tok'ra."

"We have faith." A woman spoke from the corner.

"As you see many have come to offer help."

"I see. For now I'll only need a few samples." Janet looked around. "Five or six people, both ill and well." I'll also need a private room with a bed or a table for them to lye on."

"We have a room ready. Please follow me." Steen said moving to a door at the back of the room. There was a table along one of the walls, much like the ones in Earth's doctor's offices. There was a stack of sheets under it, new patient, new sheet. "I hope this will suit you needs. The ill volunteers are through this door, down the hall way on the left."

"That's good. I'd like to avoid possible contamination. We'll see the unaffected people first." Janet said as she began unpacking her supplies and setting them up on the counter. "Could you send the first person in please?"

"That would be me." Steen said hopping up on the bed.

"So. How'd it go?" Jack asked as the women returned.

"From all outward appearances they seem to have a really bad case of influenza." Janet answered.

"They're dying of the flu?" Jack asked.

"People at home can die of the flu Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Well yea, old people." Jack countered.

"Colonel please." Janet handed Sam her kit and she disappeared into the lab with it. "I said it looks like the flu. I won't know what it is until I look at my samples. So if you'll excuse me."

"Yea sure. I'll send Daniel in to get you for dinner."

"Thank you Colonel." Janet said, turning and entering the lab with a smile.

"What are you smiling abut?" Sam asked as she worked on separating and preparing the samples.

"I swear that man is borderline GERMAPHOBIC (look up proper term)."

"I'm sure he is." Janet looked at the work space. Seeing everything set up she turned a grateful eye to Sam. "Thank you."

"No worries." Sam winked. "Now let's get this done."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Hey Selmac" Jack called.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill."

"Jacob hasn't caught any bugs has he?"

"Colonel we would not bring you if we found it unsafe, and we would warn you of any changes."

"Right. I know. I was just checking."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Daniel I told you we'd be out in a minute." Sam snapped when she heard the door open.

"Is that any to speak to your father?"

"Sorry dad."

"It's been thirty minutes, Jack's yelling at Daniel and threatening to send in Teal'c to bodily drag you two out to eat."

"What?" Janet looked up from the slide she was looking at. Glancing at her watch she was shocked to see the amount of time that had passed. "We need to store these and then we'll be right out."

"Alright. But if you're not out in five Teal'c will be your next visitor." Jacob turned and went back outside, joining the others around the fire. "You're right Daniel, she is being a bit snippy."

"Great." muttered "She's either pissed at me or you."

"She never stays mad long." Daniel said, pulling out his chocolate bar from his MRE.

"Thank god, I don't think I could handle the wrath of Carter for long periods of time."

"You should have seen her when she was younger."

"Dad, you aren't telling embarrassing stories are you?" Sam asked as she and Janet emerged from the lab.

"It's alive!" Jack shouted then tossed an MRE from the fire to Sam.

"Funny sir." Sam said easily catching the food and sitting on the log next to Teal'c.

"So how's it going?"

"Well it's definitely viral but it's like nothing I've seen before." Janet answered as she tucked into her dinner. "I've tried a couple of antibiotics we brought and they've had no effect."

"They didn't even slow it down?"

"No and the worst part it we've found four different strands." Janet said between mouthfuls. "Even if we do find something that works on one strand it may not work on the others."

"Have you discovered the source of infection?"

"We've just started. I've only had a chance to look at half the ill patient samples."

"Speaking of which." Sam stood, placing her MRE on the ground. "I'm going to go start the well samples."

The group watched as Sam disappeared into the lab. Teal'c picked up her discarded packet of food and frowned.

"Major Carter did not eat her M&M's.

"What?"

"She's been quiet in the lab." Janet frowned. "I didn't rally pay attention, I was busy with the samples. I'll talk to her, she could be still upset about earlier."

"If that's it," Jacob smiled, "just leave it be. She'll just get mad at you."

"I don't think…."

"Trust me doctor." Jacob said cutting her off.

"Alright. For now." Janet stood and threw her empty MRE in the pile with the others. "But I need to get back to work."

Janet entered the lab and saw Sam crashed out on one of the cots in the corner. Smiling Janet went about checking, sorting and labeling the samples. As soon as the tubes Sam had placed in the centrifuge finished she was going to make use of the second cot that was crammed in the small space.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Rise and shine campers!" Jack called from the door.

"Ah, it can't be morning already." Janet mumbled from under her blanket.

"Oh but it is." Jack smiled. "We've got coffee and breakfast when you are ready."

"Give us a minute Colonel." Janet sat up rubbing her eyes. Glancing at her watch she saw it was 0823, well into the morning. When she saw Sam still in bed she frowned. Now that she knew about her friend she no longer worried about her sleepless nights, she now knew that Sam slept as little as 8 hours a month.

Sam had slept through the night _and_ through the Colonel's enthusiastic wakeup call and it had Janet a bit worried. Standing at the foot of Sam's bed—well out of striking range, a lesson she learned the hard way the first time she tried to wake the colonel from a restless sleep—Janet shook Sam's foot.

"Go away." Sam mumbled, pulling her foot up and curling into a ball.

"Sam it's 0900, time to get up."

"It's barely after 8. Go. Away."

Janet moved up next to Sam, intending to simply pull the blanket from her sleeping friend. When she saw sweat-soaked blond hair she went into full doctor mode. Moving to the front of the lab Janet grabbed her bag and pulled out a thermometer.

"Sam, open up. I want to take your temperature."

Sam sat up and opened her mouth, three minutes later Janet's frown deepened.

"What?"

"You're running a fever."

"I don't get sick." Sam argued, even tough she felt miserable.

"Don't remind me." Janet went about collecting a blood sample from Sam. "Hopefully this comes back clean. For now I'm quarantining the both of us to this lab."

"But."

"No buts. Whatever you caught has got to be strong to make it past your immune system. I won't risk anyone else catching it."

"What about you?"

"I've been in here with you all night. If I'm going to get it, I already have." Janet picked up the radio off the lab bench. "Colonel, Sam's sick. Under no circumstance will any of you come in the lab."

"Funny Doc. We all know Carter doesn't get sick."

"It's no joke Colonel. We'd appreciate breakfast thought. If you could just leave it in front of the lab door please."

"I'll bring it." Came Jacob's voice.

"No!" Janet shouted into the radio. "It's strong enough to make Sam sick, I'm worried about Selmac's ability to handle it. Besides, you could serve as a carrier."

"Alright. Food's at the door. Keep us informed."

"Will do." Janet put the radio down and collected the food. Carrying it over she sat next to Sam on her cot. "I should have known something was up when you didn't eat your M&M's."

"Yeah?" Sam took the MRE and half heartedly picked at its contents.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit run down. I figured it was because I haven't slept in a few weeks."

"Well I want you to stay in bed…."

"No way!" Sam straightened up. "I'm not ill enough to sit on my hands when I could be helping you."

"Sam this is, what? The first time you've been sick?"

"Yea. But trust me. I don't do sitting around very well."

"Alright." Janet conceded. "But the moment I think you need to stop you will stop. No arguments."

"Deal." Sam got up and moved over to the lab bench and began the process of separating her blood.

Janet shook her head and continued to eat. She watched Sam carefully as she moved from the centrifuge to pulling out one of the previous day's samples and take a look at it through the microscope. Sam pulled back and looked down at the slide then back through the lens. Janet sipped at her coffee as Sam pulled out a few more slides. Sam quickly looked at each slide before turning and facing Janet.

"I think we have a problem."

"What?" Janet put her coffee on the floor and moved next to Sam. Looking in the microscope then back at Sam. "Why is this a problem? It's the same viral strand as the others."

"That's the problem. All the slides I've looked at are like that." Sam handed one of the slides to Janet.

"Oh my god." Janet looked from the label to the scope back to Sam. "All of them?"

"Yeah."

"They're all infected."

Sam picked up a stack of papers from the printer tray, quickly reading through them, and then handing them over to Janet.

"If I'm reading those right, their bodies aren't fighting the virus, almost like it doesn't recognize the threat."

"You're right, white blood count's normal." Janet flipped through a few more papers." They all have it. Those showing symptoms are in the final stage. The damage to their lungs and other organs has accumulated to the point they are finally noticeable. Those already showing symptoms….it's too late for them."

As Sam stood watching Janet the room suddenly swam before her eyes. Grabbing the counter she managed to keep herself upright. As quickly as it started it stopped. She got herself straightened back up just as Janet closed the folder.

"Can we stop it in the earlier stage?" Sam said, fighting to hold back a groan as pain shot up her side.

"I don't know. It's fairly resilient; we'll have to get a few more samples if we don't see any results with these."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Janet put Sam's slide under the microscope, it only took a moment before she stepped back and closed her eyes.

"I'm infected aren't I?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry, you'll find a cure."

Janet's head snapped around to look at her friend. Sam was standing, barely, clutching her side, face flushed and clearly in pain.

"Damn it Sam." Janet rushed over and draped Sam's arm over her shoulder, helping her to bed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Was hoping I'd be over it by now." Sam curled up trying to stop the pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Chest, stomach." Sam said, visibly relaxing. "They come in waves; it's bad."

Janet went to her bag and returned with a syringe. Sam bared her arm, that small action letting Janet know just how bad the pain was. Sam hated to be sedated.

"You know you're probably infected too." Sam said, eyes getting heavy.

"I know. I'm going to test myself and have Teal'c collect samples from everyone else."

"In the air?"

"Maybe." Janet retrieved the blanket from the floor and covered up Sam. "Stop thinking and get some sleep. I'll be able to answer your questions when you wake up."

Janet sat there for a while longer until she was sure Sam was asleep then she got up and grabbed the nearest radio.

"Colonel."

"Hey Doc, what's the good news?"

"I'm afraid there isn't any. Sam has been infected. It's affecting her differently then the native people. I'm going to leave sample tubes outside the door. I need Teal'c to draw blood from each of you. The Tok'ra and Teal'c too."

"Selmac says they aren't infected."

"I want samples Colonel. Sam is the last person who should have caught it."

"Alright. But I sure hope your wrong."

"So do I." Janet whispered as she went about gathering the supplies.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Ah." Jack smiled as Janet emerged from the lab. "I told you we're all fine."

"I wish that was the case sir." Janet handed him a folder and sat down on a log next to Jacob. "We are all infected."

"That's not possible. We would know!" Atmin shouted.

"The best I can tell the body doesn't recognize the virus that's why we aren't showing symptoms."

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asked.

"I have her sedated. She's in a lot of pain."

"I though you said there aren't symptoms." Daniel asked

"I did." Janet looked at Jacob. "Sam's unique physiology is treating this in a totally different manner. For starters her body actually recognizes the virus and its fighting it; she has a fever that would kill a normal person. Her body chemistry is all over the place. I'm not sure if it's the virus causing her pain or her own body."

"So how do we stop this?" jack asked.

"I'm not sure, but our first priority is to contact the SGC and have the mountain locked down. Anyone who's left needs to be recalled and those they've come in to contact with quarantined. Same for the Tok'ra."

"We've been on this planet 24 hours. Do you realize how far this could have spread?"

"Yes colonel I do." Janet rubbed the back of her neck. This was on of her biggest fears. "I'm still hoping it isn't spreading by contact. If it isn't then the SGC will be safe. My recommendation is to lock down the base and test General Hammond first. He was with General Carter long before any of us were ever called in. If he's infected all of Colorado Springs will need to be quarantined. Hopefully it is something on this planet that's making us sick."

"The Tok'ra have no way of testing." Jacob frowned.

"Send them a message—or better yet take Teal'c and I'm get you a kit and you can go collect some samples and breaking them back here. Your base is already exposed."

"Alright."

"Give me a few minutes to put together a kit then you should go."

"May I see Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Of course" Janet stood along with Jacob, the others staying seated-giving Jacob time alone with his daughter. As they entered the lab Janet moved about making up the kit while Jacob went to his daughter's side.

"She's so still." Jacob said, startling Janet.

"I'm sorry?"

"She's so still. The only time I've seen her ill was when she was having a seizure. She's so still and pale."

"She's really never been sick?" Janet asked moving next to Jacob.

"Never." Jacob took a ragged breath. "Mark hated it. Thought it was so unfair his sister was never sick. He wasn't a sickly boy or anything but Sam, she always seemed indestructible — even as a kid. Hell she'd spend the morning fighting seizures, sleep a few hours and by lunch she'd e up and running like nothing was wrong."

"It must be hard seeing her like this."

"It is. Barring a few incidents since I've become a Tok'ra I don't think I've ever seen her sleep." Jacob sighed. "She'll pull through right? I can't lose her to a bug."

"I can't make any promises but I'll be damned if I let her go without a fight." Janet handed him a white plastic box. "You need to go. Keep this from spreading, Sam'll be fine for now."

"Right." Jacob cleared his throat and stood. "I'll return as quickly as possible."

Janet took a rag from the bowl on the floor by Sam's bed and began wiping down Sam's face in an effort to make her more comfortable.

"How is she?" Daniel's quiet spoken question startled Janet. She jerked around surprised to find him kneeling right nest to her.

"Not good. The sedative I gave her should have worn off hours ago."

"Maybe she's just tired." Daniel suggested.

"This is the first time's she been sick so that's a possibility but I can't shake the feeling something's really wrong."

"Can you run some more tests?"

"I'm still learning her Daniel. Her body's dealing with something totally alien. Even if I knew everything about her I wouldn't know what to do. I'm deep in uncharted territory."

Daniel, seeing how upset she was, enveloped her in a hug. "You'll figure it out."

"Oh god Daniel what if I don't?"

"You can't think like that." Daniel gave her one more squeeze then stood them both up. "Come on, I know I'm no Sam but I'll help where I can."

Janet simply nodded and went about her work, giving Daniel directions every now and then. She assumed his real reason for offering to help was so he could keep a closer eye on both Sam and herself. It was some considerable time later that Jack came striding in the lab.

"Well the good news is all the preliminary tests on Hammond came back clean. Earth appears to be safe." Jack glanced over at Sam. "How is she?"

"If the general's clean that mean's it's an environmental factor." Janet turned and started looking through her print outs. "It has to be in the air. We haven't eaten any of there food….Please tell me you didn't cook using their water."

"Hey we go off world all the time, we know better." Jack retorted defensively.

Janet sighed and once again began reading over her notes only to stop when something else caught her attention. Sam's blanket had a fallen to the floor allowing Janet to catch the beginnings of a seizure.

"Shit!" Janet tossed her notes on the counter and dashed to the corner that housed her medical supplies shouting orders as she went. "Get her on her side! Try not to let her hurt herself."

"Jeez Doc, hurry it up!" Jack shouted as he and Daniel struggled to keep Sam on the bed.

"I'm trying sir." Janet was desperately searching her supplies. "I wasn't expecting to be treating seizures. I'm not even sure I have any.….Ah ha!"

Janet grabbed the little jar of anticonvulsant and a syringe. Quickly she calculated the dosage in her head, loaded the syringe then injected it into Sam's arm. It seemed like an eternity before Sam's body stopped its shaking.

"She's getting worse." It was a question as much as a statement.

"Yes she is." Janet sighed.

"How's the cure coming?"

"It isn't. I've thrown every antibiotic in every possible combination I can think of and I haven't even managed to slow it down." Janet sat on the floor next to Sam, monitoring her pulse as she spoke to Jack. "I need to figure out where it's coming from."

"Shouldn't you be working on a cure, and not wasting time trying to find where it came from?"

"If it is a plant that somehow we've come into contact with then I will have you sitting and watching that plant to see if anything eats it. If something does then that animal may hold the key to the cure. So I need to find out where it's coming from." Janet tried to keep her temper in check. She knew Jack was just worried about Sam, but so was she, and she also had to worry about actually finding a cure. "I want you guys to go get me some soil samples as well as some of the ash from the fire. And if you see any flowers or plants around the camp…."

"Relax Doc." Jack picked up a sample kit. "We've seen Carter do this enough times. I think we can figure it out. Come on Daniel."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Hey Jack." Jacob said as he and Teal'c approached the dimly lit camp. "Any god news?"

"Earth's not infected." Jack muttered, kicking at a nearby dirt clump.

"Don't sound so excited." Jacob looked from jack to Daniel's depressed figures. "Oh god! Sam!"

Jacob rushed past Daniel practically leaping over the log. He burst into the lab to see Janet pulling the sheet over Sam. He almost cried with relief when she tucked it around Sam's shoulders before making her way over to him.

"I thought. . ."

"She's close general. She's been seizing since you left. Her body's not going to be able to handle much more."

"Have you given her triptophan?"

"I have, along with two other anticonvulsants I happened to have with me."

"A cure?" Jacob almost pleaded.

"I'm afraid not." Janet looked at him with watery eyes. "I've managed to isolate the virus. It was in the water."

"We haven't had any of their water."

"It has made its way into the plant life. The food is all contaminated, so are the trees." Janet rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We were all infected when we burned the wood, releasing the virus into the air."

"Can't you…."

"I'm working on it, but it will take days, maybe even weeks."

"You just said Sam was running out of time." Jacob looked mortified.

"I know." Janet whispered, and then left Jacob alone with Sam.

"Janet." Daniel scooted over on the log making room for her. "Any news?"

"I can't save her. I don't think she'll make it through…."

"Janet!" Jacob called from inside the lab. Janet, Daniel, and Jack jumped up and rushed into the lab just as Sam's convulsing body went slack. Janet snatched up her stethoscope as she rushed to Sam's side frantically she searched then sitting back on her heals she stared blankly at her friend.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone? You haven't even done anything!"

"She has no heartbeat Colonel, and in case you haven't noticed we aren't in the SGC I don't have the equipment here to save her!"

They all sat in stunned silence. Jacob heard nothing, as soon as Sam's body slumped down onto the cot he knew it was over. He retreated inside his own mind letting Selmac take over. Janet pulled herself together first. Standing she reached down and pulled the blanket up over Sam's head. "Time of death 2342."


	24. THE END!

AN: Hey guys, so sorry this took me so long to get up. I was originally waiting for a certain number of reviews, then my computer went down and it took over a month for them to tell me that there is nothing wrong with it. Then I got caught up in a summer Spanish course then shortly after the fall semester started I joined the Maryland Defense Force and went to New Orleans with "Operation Lifeline" to lend medical support to the surrounding areas after Katrina. Then RL really kicked my ass. As you can see I've been a bit busy, and I do apologize, I had intended for this to be up no later then a week after the other part was posted. Ok shutting up now, on with the story...

(OH wait, I'm having computer and internet issues here lately and figured I'd better just post it before everything crashes and I lose it all. So if your picky about spelling and grammar then hold off a while, I'm going to try and get it beta'd then repost)

Jack awoke to the sound of a fire crackling in the pre-dawn light. He shifted onto his back allowing a few tears to escape as he recalled the previous night's events. Sitting up he scrubbed his face, erasing the sleep and tears from his eyes. He didn't want to get up, this was a day he prayed he'd never see. It was bad when Daniel had 'died' but even then he had a chance to say good-bye, to understand, and to know Daniel was simply moving on. This, this was Sam, she hadn't ascended like Daniel. Her cold body was still in the lab waiting for a team to come for it.

The smell of coffee pulled him from his thoughts. Teal'c must have lit a fire and started coffee for everyone—Daniel wouldn't be up to performing that particular task. Shrugging into his shirt Jack stood and exited his tent. The fire was fairly large—its warmth welcoming. Teal'c was no where to be seen so Jack bent down and helped himself to some coffee.

"Sir! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

Jack stood slowly and turned around clutching his coffee cup.

"DOC!"

"Damn it Colonel!" Janet yelled seconds before popping out of her tent intent on chewing out Jack for his early morning rudeness. Instead she froze, unsure what to do or say. Daniel practically ran into her back.

"Janet, what?" Daniel looked to where Janet was staring. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Sam?" Janet slowly approached the other woman, reaching out until she made contact with her arm. "Oh my god."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam was looking from face to stunned face. "And while you're at it explain why the hell I woke up with an ice cube blanket! I've been up for hours and I'm still not warm!"

"Sammy?"

Sam spun to see her father rushing toward her. Janet barely had time to step out of the way as Jacob grabbed up his daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Dad, oxygen issues." Sam squeaked.

"How?" Jacob asked as he put her down, though not totally releasing her.

"I swear to God if someone doesn't start talking. . ."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Janet asked.

"We were working in the lab. The second set of samples were almost finished. . .there was a sharp pain in my side and my head was throbbing." Sam's face scrunched up as she tried to recall more. "Next thing I know, ice blanket."

"We have all contracted the virus Sam, that's why you were in pain."

"The virus didn't produce symptoms like I was experiencing."

"Yea well since when have you ever done anything the easy way Carter?"

"So I was sick?" Everyone nodded. "The ice bath then, you were trying to bring down my fever?"

"The ice was to preserve your body." Teal'c stated.

"My body? As in. . ."

"Dead. Again." Jack frowned remembering the first time she had died—at his hand.

"That's not possible, I feel fine. Cold, but fine."

"Come on." Janet said leading her toward the lab. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

"Ooo, you're gonna get it Carter! A big one! Right in the butt!" Jack called after them, a huge smile on his face. Turning to the others he said, "She's back!"

"Janet did I really die?"

"Yes you did. I truly wish you guys would stop doing this to me."

"I'm sorry," Sam joked, "next time I'll just stay dead."

"Major Carter that is not even funny." Janet said brandishing a butterfly needle. "Arm. I want to know what's going on."

"You and me both. Manticore was good but not that good."

"This will take a while."

"We can work on the other samples while we're waiting."

"Sam you've been out for a while." Janet picked up the data printouts and handed them to Sam.

They spent the better part of the following hour going over the data with Janet filling her in on Earth and the Tok'ra scare.

"Janet, what are the chances this is naturally occurring?" Sam asked.

"They've been doing some drilling with the Tok'ra tunnel crystals. There's the off chance they've hit on a dormant virus deep underground. If so it could have then seeped into the underground water supply." Janet trailed off for a second before continuing on a different line of thought. "Of course it is also possible that it was deliberately introduced. Either way it would take months to track down the source."

"How could it have been done deliberately?"

"Something like seeding the clouds, contaminated rain would seep into the ground getting into the under ground water supply eventually. But that's just one way, there could be hundreds of ways of introducing it to this planet's water supply." The sound of the printer drew Janet's attention. Moving to the printer she continued, "Besides, right now I'm more concerned with you and finding a cure for us then finding out who or what caused it."

"But Janet this is a Tok'ra world, if this was a Goa'uld attack they need to know."

"My God."

"I know, thousands could . . ."

"What? No, Sam look." Janet handed Sam the papers from the print out.

"They're all dead. Well most of them."

"Nothing I have tried has even slowed them down. Sam what ever happened to you, you're immune."

"Will you be able to create a cure now?"

"Give me a few hours and I'll know for sure but yes I should be able to create a cure." Janet grabbed her kit. "I need more blood"

"Geez what are you trying to suck me dry?" Sam joked as she rolled up her sleeve. "Do you need my help? I'd like to go collect some samples and start trying to figure out how this was introduced."

"I'll be fine." Janet removed the needle and turned to grab a band aid, when she turned back Sam was gone.

"Hey Sam." Daniel greeted her as she exited the lab. "Everything turn out alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need a favor from you guys. Where's everyone?"

"Right here Carter. Glad to see your still up and about."

"Thank you sir."

"What's up?"

"Since we know how the virus is spreading I'd like to try and figure out how the water was infected. Could you and Teal'c head east two or three kliks and get me a sample? Dad you and Daniel go south."

"I think we can handle that. Water or soil?"

"Soil but if you're near a body of water grab me a sample of that too. Don't go out of your way for it though."

"What about you?" Jacob asked taking the sample kit Sam handed him.

"I'm going to head west then over to the village."

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" Jacob asked.

"Yea Carter you were dead a few hours ago."

"I'm fine guys. Now go, I want to start on these samples as soon as you get back."

sgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam quickly made her way through the trees moving as quickly as she could, then headed to the village. She slowed to a walk as she approached the edge of the woods. The villagers looked at her curiously but no one stopped to talk to her. At the center of the village stood a well, right where she remembered it. When she started to lower the bucket a woman approached her.

"Dear, it is the dry season, and it has been much worse then in the past. The water level has dropped below the reach of the bucket. If you are in need of water I have a jug at my home, you are welcome to some."

"That is very kind, but I will pass. I just need to retrieve a sample." Sam smiled at the woman as she nodded and walked away.

Sam lowered the bucket all the way then hopped up onto the edge of the well. Grabbing the rope she gave it a good tug. Satisfied she carefully began descending the rope into the well. As she made her way deeper she began to notice a strange odor, it was quite strong by the time her foot first made contact with the bucket. Sam placed her foot in the bucket, glad it was large enough, and perched on one leg while looking around. It was fairly dark, but her enhanced vision easily caught a strange looking residue on the sides of the well. Removing a collection tube from her blouse Sam used her pocket knife to scrape as much as the stuff as she could into the tube before turning her attention to the water about three feet below her reach. Sealing the tube tightly she placed it in the bottom of the bucket next to her foot, opening her last tube she calculated the distance and then carefully wrapped her other foot in the rope before flipping herself upside. Unfortunately while the rope was still quite sturdy the bucket was not. The wood holding one side of the rope snapped causing the bucket to turn and Sam so slide several feet lower before regaining her footing and dunking her head and shoulders below the cool water.

Agitated she stayed under, simply intent on taking the sample while she was there. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of her other sample sinking slowly. Grabbing it she slipped it into a buttoned pocket, collected the water sample and placed it in there as well before righting herself and shaking the water from her hair. Checking one last time to make sure her samples were still secure-she certainly did not want to go swimming down into the well but she would if there were any tubes missing. There were all there so she quickly and easily climbed up the rope, surprising several passing men as she popped up over the edge then trotted off toward camp.

"Sam!" Janet was alarmed to see Sam rush in dripping wet. "What happened to you?"

"Equipment failure. Dunked myself in the well getting my last sample."

"Jesus Sam. Did you miss the part where I told you it was in the water?"

"You also said I was immune."

"You'd better hope I was right. Damn it if you die again." Janet let her sentence trail off not sure how to finish it.

"I'll be fine. How's the cure coming along?"

"We'll know in a little while." Janet stood and wavered slightly.

"Janet, what did you do?"

"We had to test it on someone, everyone else was gone. Besides, I hate asking other's to risk themselves."

"Of all the. . ." Sam scoped Janet up and carried her into the lab, placing her on a cot. "The reason we volunteer is because you are needed in the off chance it doesn't work."

"Well this is a good sign." Janet said through chattering teeth.

"Yea, great, I died after this part. Janet your body may not be able to handle. . ."

"Sam I knew what I was doing." Janet said, her eyes growing heavy. "Besides, if the worst happens you'll be able to work out the kinks."

Sam frowned as Janet's breathing evened out in sleep. She went over and poured some of their water in a bowl then dropped a clean rag in it. Wringing most of the water out she then placed it over her friend's forehead trying to keep her comfortable. That's how Jacob and Daniel found them several hours.

"Sam what happened?"

"She believes she found a cure, so she tested it out on herself. I think her fever broke a little while ago, she'd been extremely restless until then. Would one of you sit here while I check out the samples I took from her?"

"Sure." Daniel took the rag from Sam and sat on the edge of Janet's cot.

Sam moved to the counter and picked up the slide she had made moments before. Placing it under the microscope Sam held her breath, afraid of what she might see. She looked for a second then pulled back and sagged against the counter.

"Sam?" Jacob moved next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"It worked. The virus is dead, her body's already breaking it down." Sam turned to face him. "God Dad she took such a stupid risk."

"Yea? She must be hanging around you too much."

"What?"

"Sam you've obviously been here for a while, you went to two places to our one. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how that happened."

"I'm a big girl."

"I know. And I'm your Dad, it's my job to worry about you."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey campers!" Jack said as he bounded into the lab. "We. . .Obviously missed something. What's going on?"

"Janet found the cure." Jacob announced.

"Ah, good news! But I don't believe it is nap worthy news." Jack said, the bounce in his step giving no doubt he was more happy then anything.

"She tested it on herself. It apparently has some nasty side effects."

"I swear! You scientists will be the death of me!"

"Technically Sir Janet's a doctor."

"Same damn thing." Jack grumbled. "So the cure sucks. What do we do now?"

"There should be enough materials here to make enough of the cure, however you guys should probably wait until we go home to take it. I can't carry everything back by myself."

"You sure we have to take it? I mean I feel fine." Jack whined.

"Yes sir." Sam got up and relieved Jack of his samples. "I'll start producing the cure while I work with these samples. Why don't you guys go start dinner?"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Jack snapped off a crisp salute, giving her a hard time for handing out the orders in a manner all his own, then performed a perfect about face before marching out of the lab.

Jacob watched, a grin on his face. "So, what are these other samples for? I mean you already have the cure."

"Yes we do, but I'm worried about how the water was infected."

"Didn't Janet say it could have been a natural event?" Daniel asked.

"It's possible, that's why I wanted soil samples and not water. If the rain water was contaminated there will be traces in the soil."

"But what does that prove, I mean if it's in the water, water evaporates and then rains down, so it should be in the soil."

"Well yes, but Janet had mentioned intentional introduction, possible seeding the clouds. If that's the case then I'd expect there to be a higher concentration in the soil."

"So you think it's deliberate?"

"I don't know, but I think it's important enough to find out." Sam moved over to the samples the guys collected. "I've got a lot to do, if you guys will excuse me."

"Sure thing." Daniel said, grabbing Jacob by the sleeve and tugging him to the door. "We'll help Jack."

Once they were outside Jacob pulled his arm free. "Daniel you do realize that last night my little was dead and now she's not and I haven't had five minutes alone with her since?"

"Hey take it easy there Jacob." Jack said, ignoring the glare sent his way. "This has happened before. . ."

"Oh really?" Jacob snapped.

"Actually yes. We've all died once or twice. She does this, gets all involved in the problem at hand and deals with the dying thing later. Daniel did the right thing."

"I think I know what's right when it comes to my daughter."

"That is true." Teal'c said. "However in this case it would be most wise not to force MajorCarter into something she does not wish."

"Why? Are you afraid she'll brake down on a mission? Not finish the cure? Sam's better than that."

"Indeed. The mission would not suffer. I believe the proper Tau'ri expression is 'she would tear your head off'."

"She wanted to be alone." Daniel continued, trying to explain a little better then his team mates had. "She's worried about Janet, she ahs to reproduce the cure on her own, plus she's looking into possible sabotage to this planet's water supply, not to mention working through her own death. She has a lot on her mind right now, she was asking to be alone without actually saying the words. It's the way she works."

"What is this about sabotage?"

"Ah Atmin, why is it the strays always turn up at dinner time?" Jack asked.

"I did not come to join you for the evening meal. The council wishes to know of your progress."

"Dr. Fraiser has created a cure and tested it successfully. Sam's in there reproducing it now."

"This is wonderful news."

"It is." Jacob said. "Would you care to join me? I was just about to go inform the villagers of the cure."

"But Jacob, dinner's almost done." Jack pointed toward the pouches of steaming MRE's.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving." Jacob stood from his seat by the fire. "I'll be staying in town tonight. Selmac wants to catch up with an old friend."

"Why Jacob you old Dog!" Jack smirked.

"Watch it Colonel." Jacob smiled as he and Atmin headed toward the village.

"So," Daniel said breaking the silence that had descended up on the trio, "who's taking Sam her dinner?"

"Not it." Teal'c blurted out. Daniel and Jack's heads jerked around. "Is that not the proper response? I do not wish to attempt to distract MajorCarter from her work. She can be very vocal in her displeasure about being disturbed."

"Huh. Well I agree T that's why I didn't even bother heating her one up."

"Jack she needs to eat."

"Yes I know that Daniel. I also know that when she's like this only the Doc can get her to slow down long enough to take care of herself."

"True, but Janet will be pissed when she finds out."

"I'm not telling her and Sam won't tell her."

"She'll find out." Daniel said grimly.

sgcsgcsgcsgc

Jack carefully entered the lab.

"Is dinner done already Sir?" Sam asked without looking up.

"Damn it. How the hell did you know I was in here?"

"Besides being able to hear your heart breathing and you breathing I could smell you."

"I do not stink."

"I think that may be up for debate Sir. We've all been here for a while without access to adequate bathing water. But it's your soap. You, Daniel, and Teal'c all use different soap."

"Oh, right."

"I'll be out in a few minutes for dinner Sir. I'm sort of in the middle of this."

"What? No, Carter it's 0117. I came in to see how things are going and how the Doc's doing."

"Janet woke up a while ago. She was tired but coherent, I gave her some water, got her changed and put her in my cot. She sweated through her clothes and the cot, I didn't want her staying there. The cure is easy to make, I should have enough made by morning for everyone plus several dozen extra doses just incase." Sam took a deep breath and turned to face him. "There is small trace amounts of the contaminated in the soil and the water sample you brought me from the stream. However, there is a large amount present in the stuff I scrapped off the well wall. It's looking like someone dumped the virus in there. They were probably just trying to kill the villagers but they managed to contaminate the entire underground water supply. I was actually going to go talk to Dad after I set up this next batch of cure."

"He's in the village for the night. Selmac had some catching up to do."

"Oh, well then If that's it I'd like to get back to this."

"Yea. Right." Jack started for the door then stopped and turned back. "I let you get away with missing dinner but you will report to breakfast."

Before Sam could say anything he was out the door. A few minutes later the door opened again.

"I will be there for breakfast Sir." Sam called over her shoulder just seconds before she was hit by a zat blast which sent her to the floor. As she lay there a figure stepped into her field of vision.

"I really wish you hadn't discovered the well. I thought I'd hidden the entry method quite well. The Tok'ra never thought to check it." Atmin stared down at her. "Of course I may have also lied and said I did."

Sam, hearing all she needed to hear, swept his feet out from under him. Not expecting it he hit the floor, hard, the zat skidding across the floor. They were both right back on their feet, Sam threw the first punch, hitting him with much more force then he expected. The fight was fast and hard and both managed to land several solid blows. Atmin kept close enough that Sam was unable to use her feet which would have given her more of an advantage.

Janet woke up to the sounds of the fighting. Her fist thought was to run for help but she was having difficulty simply sitting up. Atmin saw the movement and was distracted enough that Sam landed a devastating blow to his chin which sent him sprawling on the floor unmoving. When he didn't get up Sam started looking around for something to tie him up. She was breathing hard and had her back toward Atmin when she heard Janet scream out a warning. Sam turned to see the metal lab stool just as it impacted the side of her face, swung with the full force of a pissed off Goa'uld. There was a sickening crunch and the slight buzzing of the metal stool vibrating followed by Sam hitting and denting the wall before falling motionless to the floor. Atmin brought the stool up for another blow when he was enveloped in the blue energy of a zat, he turned and saw Janet as he fell convulsing to the floor.

Teal'c burst into the lab, staff weapon ready as he took in the scent before him. Sam was by the wall, a pool of blood forming under her head, Atmin laying unmoving not two feet away, and Janet kneeling five feet from her cot, desperately clutching a zat in her shaking hands. Daniel and Jack burst in almost running into the unmoving Teal'c.

"Shit." Jack swore as he quickly took in the scene before him then rushing over to Sam's side-Daniel heading toward Janet.

"What happened?" he asked her as he carefully pried the zat from her fingers.

Janet looked blankly at him then to Teal'c who was securing Atmin. A moan from the corner brought her out of her daze. Her eyes sharpened as she focused on the wall where Sam was trying to get away from Jack who was trying to keep her from getting up. Janet went to stand but her legs weren't cooperating with her.

"Help me Daniel." Janet said before shouting at Jack. "Let her be Colonel, go get me gauze and some pressure bandages.

By the time they got there Sam was sitting up and blindly reaching out. Janet grabbed Sam's hand, grounding her.

"Janet?"

"Yeah it's me Sam."

"Get out of here, Atmin poisoned the water, I think he's a Goa'uld."

"I know Sam, we got him."

"We?" Sam scanned the room squinting.

"Yes, we. Can you see?"

"It's all fuzzy. I can see shapes, blobs." Sam's grip tightened on Janet's hand as she used it to keep herself upright.

"Sam?"

"Dizzy."

"Here Doc." Jack handed her a pile of gauze and a few bandages.

"Thank you." Janet said. "Sam I want you to lie down. You have a nasty laceration to your head and you're bleeding out. I'm going to clean you up and put in some sutures. Can you stay with me long enough for that?"

"Yea sure." Sam lowered herself to the floor with Janet's help.

"Daniel I need you to clean off the blood as best as you can. Colonel go get me a suture kit."

Daniel cleaned it and applied pressure as they waited for Jack then again as they waited for the area to numb.

"Sam?"

"Humm?"

"Can you feel this?"

"Feel what?"

"Good. I'm going to start suturing this, don't move alright?"

"Sure. I'll sleep here. Here's comfy."

"Janet what happened?" Daniel asked as she finished with Sam's head and Teal'c carried her still form to the cot.

"I woke up to them fighting. Sam knocked him out and I think she was looking for something to secure him with when he jumped up and bashed her head with the stool. God Daniel he hit her so hard she dented the wall! If it'd been you or me, we wouldn't have gotten up."

"Speaking of, are you planning on sitting there all day Doc?" Jack asked.

"Honestly I don't think I can get up."

Jack looked at her and realized she was shaking all over. Daniel must have noticed too because he moved to her right side to help her up while Jack had moved to the left. They carefully helped her to the empty cot where she promptly passed out.

"Well this is a fine mess." Jack muttered as he looked around, his eyes setting on the wall and the small pool of blood below it.

"I have secured Atmin O'Neill." Teal'c said as he re-entered the lab.

"Is he awake?"

"He is not."

"Good. Come on, we need to clean up that blood some. I don't want either of them waking up and trying to do it themselves." Jack sighed. "Then we're bringing two cots in here, we'll take turns guarding until Jacob gets here."

"There is no need O'Neill. I have already preformed kel'nor'reem for the night, I am capable of watching over Atmin."

"Alright, but were still bunking in here in case they need anything. Oh and T? don't kill him alright?"

"I will do my best O'Neill."

sgcsgcsgcsgc

"Teal'c, why is Atmin tied up?" Jacob asked. "And why does he look like he's been beaten within an inch of his life?"

"I regret to inform you that Atmin is no Tok'ra but a Goa'uld." Teal'c answered.

"Did you do this to him?"

"I did not." Teal'c replied, clearly bothered by his lack of vengeance. "He attacked MajorCarter after she discovered the virus had been introduced to these people through their town's well."

"Sam? Is she alright?"

"I believe she will be fine however she has yet to regain consciousness."

"What!" Jacob rushed into the lab only to have the door smack into something when it was merely half way open. "What the hell?"

"Ack! That's my line." Mumbled Jack as he sat up in his displaced bed.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Keep it down." Jack said pushing Jacob out of the lab. "Sam's a little beat up, she should be fine."

"What do you mean should be?"

"Fraiser stitched up a fairly large gash in her head but she practically collapsed herself afterward."

Jack and Teal'c filled Jacob in completely as they stood near Atmin. Jacob listened, his face twisting in anger, when Jack explained the bulge on the side of the lab he lost it and started screaming at a very smug looking Atmin.

"Who do you serve? What purpose do they have in destroying these people? How the HELL did you think you'd get away with attacking _my_ daughter?"

"I serve no one. The Tok'ra have become weak, as have you Selmac, for them to hold a planet and it's people so close to their hearts."

"You heard me, weak, so I took it upon myself to remove this weakness before it festered out of control."

"What are you talking about?" Jack was truly confused.

"To be so emotionally attached is a weakness. I am making us strong again."

"Us?"

"I believe Atmin is indeed Tok'ra." Teal'c stated.

"A crazy one maybe." Jack muttered.

"Why did you attack Sam?"

"Another weakness, one too smart for her own good. She discovered the well, she was creating a cure. You are on the council, the council should have no weakness, this too needed to be taken care of."

"She's my daughter you bastard!" Jacob yelled as he punched Atmin square in the nose, his head smacking back into the tree once again knocking him out.

Jacob then stormed into the lab, the door slamming into the cot causing both Daniel and Janet to startle awake. He marched over to Sam's side and took out his healing device, easily activating it. Several minutes later Daniel, who had moved over to sit next to Janet, looked concerned.

"Should it be taking this long?"

"Probably. I was very concerned about a skull fracture, although I wasn't quite up to par. Honestly I don't remember finishing with the sutures."

"Well," Jack said as he stood watching the soft glow "we always did say you could do those in your sleep."

The light from the device cut off and Jacob looked down at his now healed daughter, confusion clearly playing across his features. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Janet stood on shaky legs, Daniel at her side offering a steadying arm, and made her way over to her friend. Taking her pulse she found it fluttering rapidly beneath her fingertips.

"She's been through a lot, and she lost quite a bit of blood from that head wound. Her pulse's racing, a good indicator that she's still low on blood volume. Her heart is working overtime to try and keep up due to the loss." Janet sighed. "If it was anyone other then Sam I'd have blood hanging but she should be fine in a few hours. If not less."

"Any of us can give her blood if she needs. . ."

"No Daniel, if she was in any real danger we would have known by now." Janet paused looking around the lab. "If you could find my clothes I would appreciate it, I need to start making up the vaccine so we can get these people well."

"Actually Carter was almost through." Jack said from the door. "Said she'd have enough plus extra by morning."

Janet made her way over to where Sam had neatly stored several cases of the vaccine. Doing some rough calculations Janet turned to the others.

"There's almost double the amount needed here."

"Great, let's start handing them out and get home!" Jack smiled.

"It will take a while Sir. This will have to be administered in groups. We can't give it to everyone all at once or there will be no one able to take care of them while they are recovering."

"About that." Jack rubbed his head, "is there any way to fix the side effects? Maybe before we go home?"

"Not without years of fine tuning." Janet looked at the door. "Is there a fire lit?"

"Yea."

"Good." Janet went outside, stood next tot the fire, directly in the smoke's path and took several deep breaths.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to know if I can be re-infected. If I can then these people are going to need to relocate."

"Could you please stop putting yourself directly in harms way like this Doc? Hammond's going to have my hide."

"I'm the only one who took the vaccine."

"Yeah well we're going to talk about that too."

"Yes sir, but for now I'm going to freshen up then draw Sam and my blood to see if we're still clean. After that we can start dispersing it."

"Why Sam's?" Jacob asked.

"She dunked herself in the well."

"Not the town's well." Daniel looked shocked.

"Of course it was. Only Sam could find the original source and manage to literally submerge herself in it."

sgcsgcsgcsgc

"So this is no longer a threat to the people of Isard?" General Hammond asked.

"No Sir. Once they received the vaccine they could no longer be infected."

"What happened to Atmin?"

"The Tok'ra questioned him. It turns out his mate of 400 years was killed because of the carelessness of another. Atmin went crazy taking his host with him." Jacob answered. "Unfortunately they were killed after they escaped and attempted to attack the council."

"And Major Carter?"

I've put her through numerous tests. The best I can tell her body simply rebooted when it couldn't get rid of the virus. The virus feeds off the body, while Major Carter's immune system managed to produce an effective antibody to kill the virus it wasn't working quickly enough. Removing the source of food killed off the remaining virus."

"That's pretty dramatic, even for Manticore standards."

"I don't think this was something they intentionally programmed, more like some form of side effect. I have come across nothing in the materials from Manticore that suggests this ability, or even hints at why she can do it."

"How are you?"

"I'm suffering no ill effects from the vaccine. It took nearly 24 hours to feel human again afterward but other than that I have been fine. That's why it took us so long to administer the cure."

"I understand. Thank you Doctor, that will be all."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to request some down time."

"You're starting a weeks leave in two days."

"Yes sir, however Colonel O'Neill has just received the vaccine, I'd prefer not to be anywhere near the mountain when he regains consciousness."

END


End file.
